Camp Austin and Ally
by veryimpatientfan
Summary: Austin and Ally have been going to the same summer camp for a few years. Ally has mixed feelings about Austin, and she hopes that during the next summer she can tell Austin how she feels. Auslly. AU. This is my first fanfic. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue-Ally

**Hey! This is my first fan fic, so if it's not that good, you know why. This story came to me when I was bored during the summer, so read it! Also, in this story, the characters are Seventh-day Adventist. That's my religion and if you have something against it, leave the page, because I don't need you hating on my religion: it's a free country! Anyway, if that doesn't bother you much, then keep reading. The religion thing will only be mentioned a couple of times, but if it starts to confuse you why they're attending church at a camp and it's on Saturday, this is why. **

**Ok, enough of my babbling! On with the story!**

**BTW, if you didn't know already: I don't own Austin and Ally or Leoni Meadows Camp, although I wish I owned at least one.**

Prologue

Ally POV

Waiting in line for food at Leoni Meadows was not always my favorite time, but ever since I figured out how it would work best, I was the one to wait in line. It was fine, really. I listened to music on my iPod shuffle while doing the lanyard of the day from the Craft Building was really relaxing. After about 30 minutes of waiting at the start of the line, the doors would open. Today, though, I wasn't so lucky being at the very start of the line. There was a good amount of people in front of my family and I, and we had to wait a little while longer.

When we almost reached the front of the line, some of our family's "friends" from camp asked to join us at the start of the line. My mom and dad being the good kind hearted people they are, said sure, and they joined the line. The only problem being it was Austin Moon and his friends, and I had a confusion of feelings toward Austin. I had met one of Austin's friends before: Dez, but there was another one that I haven't officially met. My brother heard his name around and told me, but we hadn't officially met.

Once we were actually grabbing our food **(A/N this is like a buffet line)**, he was right behind me. "We haven't really met." He reached out his hand. I took it and said Allyson. I could tell he was going to say his name, so I said it at the same time. "Elliot." We said in unison. He looked terrified.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. I pointed at Jake. He turned to Jake. "How do _you _know my name?"

I answered for him, "You hear things around."

After we got our food, we sat down. Jake started talking about Recreation after dinner.

"Yeah. They play games like kickball or tag games! It'll be fun! You should totally come! Jake and I have been going for the last few days." I told Austin.

"Okay. When is it?" Austin asked Jake.

"After dinner. We can all go down together." Jake answered.

We ate dinner AT THE SAME TABLE! The guy I had a slight crush on was eating with me! But why were you at the same table, you ask? Well, Austin and my dad like to talk a lot, and he's also friends with my brother. I know. 15 year-old and 11 year-olds don't usually become friends, but it was 1 week a year, they lived with it.

After dinner, we all (Me, Jake, Austin, Austin's friend Dez, and another of Austin's friends Elliot) went down to the recreation field. After about 5 minutes of waiting, I concluded, "I guess they're not having it tonight."

"Aww. I really wanted to play a game," Jake said.

"We could play something together. Like tag or something." I suggested.

They all agreed and we were joined by other campers waiting for the games to begin.

"Hey, could we play too?" They asked. We said sure and started the game.

I was picked to be first. Okay, I volunteered after there was dead silence. **(A/N Ally has more confidence in this story and is extremely athletic)**

I chose who to pick on. I chose someone my own size. Austin. After counting to 10 and waiting for the people to disperse, I ran after Austin. I caught up with him easily, seeing that I loved to play tag during recess in elementary school, and I always wanted to catch the fastest person there. I was surprised, though, to find he runs extremely slowly.

"You don't run very fast, do you?" I asked Austin, knowing the answer already, and ran away. After multiple attempts to catch any of the teenage kids, he gave up and chased after a little kid. The little kid then tagged my brother Jake, and Jake took off another one of his friends.

The little kids were out of control. They tagged each other left and right, and always seeked revenge. After a while, I went to take a drink of water. When I arrived back, I saw a little girl on the ground sobbing with other boys her age around her.

"What happened?" I asked.

A boy answered, "I accidentally pushed her down when I tried to tag her."

"Is your mom or dad, or even big sister or big brother here?" I asked the girl.

"Yeah. My big sister is over there." The girl said in between gasps. She pointed to a group of girls doing lanyards on the grass.

"Do you want to go to them, or do you want me to call her over here?" I asked.

"Call her here. Her name is Cassidy." She told me.

"Cassidy! Your little sister took a little spill!" I yelled toward the group.

Immediately, the girl turned around and stood up. She ran over to us and got her sister and took her up to her parents, probably.

"Who's it?" I asked.

The little boy who pushed the girl answered, "She was!"

I thought a little. "Okay! I'm it!" Immediately, there was an invisible circle around me, where the children dispersed. "ten, nine, eight..." I counted, and they ran farther away from me. Austin and his friends eventually came to where the little girl was, and also dispersed with the group.

I chose to chase after Elliot. He saw me, smirked, then ran the other direction. Little did he know that I could catch up to him easily. He turned around to check to see where I was, and when it was within a yard behind him, he suddenly sprinted. I laughed and ran faster too, trying to catch him.

I started to fail, so I went over to where I left my water bottle. There was a group that gathered there because I was chasing Elliot, and they quickly ran away. 'Come on! I'm just getting water!' I wanted to shout. After a small rest, I went back to chasing Elliot, who rested by sitting. Big mistake, Elliot. Big mistake.

I had a head start due to Newton's second law: an object in motion tends to stay in motion while an object at rest tends to stay at rest. Elliot was rested, and I was in motion. The head start put me less than 1 foot reach away from him after 5 minutes or so, I started to gain ever so slightly. I finally caught him and after I tagged him, I stopped and he did too. We were bent down in exhaustion, having expended **(A/N Vocab word!)** all of our energy.

Austin was also bent down in exhaustion, I don't know why. But I threw myself on top of him, resting on him. Instantly I felt sparks, but I didn't pull away fast. Instead, I rested a little while, then stood up. We were all exhausted, and it was getting close to campfire, so we decided to save seats.

I wished to sit next to Austin, but he was sitting 3 or 4 people away, next to my dad.

Ever since that Friday, when I welcomed the Sabbath with a smile on my face due to tag, I couldn't help but try to understand my feelings toward Austin. And the more I think about it, the more I think I have a crush on him. A BIG crush. I hope next year will be better, and I might get my first kiss out of it!

**Done! That was actually better than I expected my first chapter to be. I expected it to be stupid, not make any sense, and be really short, but I think that some of this was really long. If you want longer, or shorter chapters, or have any ideas, let me know! I have no idea where this is going! Except into the next year, so remember that A WHOLE YEAR will pass between this chapter and the next, so don't give any ideas for this year, because a new summer awaits! R&R! Also, I'll try to update later today or tomorrow! **

**-veryimpatientfan**


	2. Prologue-Austin

**Really? 66 views and no reviews! even a loved it or hated it is better than no feedback! I have no idea what to do with this next chapter! None at all! But, I'll have to try.**

**I don't Austin and Ally or Leoni Meadows.**

Yet another part of the Prologue

Austin POV

"Ugh! I hate waiting in line!" I exclaimed to my friends, Dez and Elliot. They nodded their heads in agreement. We waited at the back of the line for what felt like ages until it moved slightly.

I looked around at the people at the front of the line. 'They are so lucky' I thought, until I recognized one of them as my sort of friends—Jake Dawson. Even though he was 10 and I was 14, we were somewhat friends, and I was kinda close to his dad. I approached them, bringing Dez and Elliot with me.

I asked if we could step in line with them, and they let us in. Another reason why I wanted to be in line with them was because of Jake's sister, Ally. Ever since I have been coming to this camp, she has been here and I had no feelings, then mixed feelings, then strong feelings toward her in the short time we are here each year.

Ally was working on another lanyard. I think she's addicted to those things because she's always doing one, if it's in the Craft Building or at a campfire and even in line for food.

We finally started to get our food. I was on the other side of the table than Ally and I saw her and Elliot meet for the first time. Jake was standing next to me and I noticed Ally point at him, then Elliot had a terrified look on his face. I would have to ask him about that later.

When we sat down, Jake started talking about recreation and games that follow dinner.

"Yeah. They play games like kickball or tag games! It'll be fun! You should totally come! Jake and I have been going for the past few days." Ally told me. I was mesmerized by her angelic voice. She must sing beautifully.

"Okay. When is it?" I asked Jake.

He answered, "After dinner. We can all go down together."

After we finished dinner, we all went down to the rec field. After about 5 minutes of waiting, Ally said, "I guess they're not having it tonight."

"Aww. I really wanted to play a game," Jake said.

"We could play something together. Like tag or something." Ally offered.

Everyone agreed and some other campers waiting for recreation to start came by.

"Hey, could we play too?" They asked. We agreed and started playing tag.

I was starting to dread playing. I'm athletic, but not on my feet. I love to bike. I'm actually a very slow runner, and I didn't want Ally to find out, so I ran away and tried to hide when she volunteered to be it and started counting.

It didn't really work out the way I'd hoped. She chased after me. I tried to run away, but she was really fast. She caught up to me easily and tagged me.

"You don't run very fast, do you?" she asked me, then ran off. I tried to tag Dez and Elliot, and even other people my age, but no luck. So I went after a little kid. He went after Jake, and then the list went on.

I saw Ally go for water during this commotion and then went over to sit with my friends. We talked for a little while, then I noticed many kids and Ally surrounding a little girl. I came just as I think her sister took her.

"Who's it?" Ally asked.

"She was!" A little boy answered, pointing in the direction of the hurt girl.

What now? No more tag. I could live without being more humiliated.

"Okay! I'm it!" Ally yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. Suddenly, there was a big invisible circle around Ally where everyone dispersed. She started counting down, and I ran away, hiding behind a tree.

After a while, I saw her chasing Elliot. Now, Elliot is on the track team at school and when we were in elementary school, he loved to play tag. I knew there was no chance that Ally would catch up to him. Until I saw her close, and then Elliot sprinted forward.

I chuckle to myself when I see the fear on his face. The chase went on for about 5 minutes when Ally went to take a water break. I took this as the chance to go over to where Dez and Elliot were and started talking. We all sat down and rested. Well, Elliot rested from his high speed chase. Dez and I kept teasing him on how a girl could be as fast as him.

While we were talking, Ally took the opportunity to chase after Elliot. He was slow to stand up and run, because of some law I can't remember named after some scientist.

Ally's head start put her right behind Elliot, and after a long while, she started gaining. Finally, she tagged him and they both stopped and bent over. I was bent over too. I started to play tag with Jake and the other kids and I was loosing. I can't believe it.

After a short while, I felt something land on my back. It was Ally. I smiled internally because I was supporting her, and after a while she stood up but the smile stayed in my heart.

Because it was getting close to time for campfire, we decided to save seats for our families. During the campfire, I sat next to Ally's dad. I wished to be next to Ally, but I didn't want to be obvious.

The more I think about that Friday night, I think I like Ally more. I hope next year will have a better outcome than this year, even though this outcome left a smile in my heart that will last forever.

**BAM! I'm sorry. I lied. This was the same summer as last time, but with Austin's POV. I had no ideas for the next year, so I went with it and I feel okay about it. I still need feedback, though! Please review, even if you just say you loved it or hated it, that's still feedback and it makes me a better writer! Let's go for 10 reviews for the next update. **

**Stay Rossome!**


	3. Chapter 1-Ally

**Okay. 2 reviews. I said 10, but I thought I needed an update. Seriously, though. Reviews are important to me and every writer. We need feedback, or else we don't know how our writing is! Well, because there were no ideas on what the next chapter should be, I have to think! This is going to be hard.**

**But first! Let's answer the 2 reviews I did receive!**

**Scninjaman-I know where you live! What do you want for lunch, bro?**

**Auslly2getha4eva-If only someone gave me a hint of what they wanted...I would be able to write it! Just so you know, if you give me any ideas, I'll have to take them because it's like you're the only one giving them to me! This could so be YOUR story!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Leoni Meadows, Press on by Building 429, or KLOVE. At least not yet.**

Ally POV

Sometimes this world starts breaking me down  
I get so lost I think I'll never be found  
And there are moments of fear and doubt  
Even the best fall to the ground

I am a mess, I am a wrecking ball  
I must confess that I still don't get it all  
Lord I believe that all Your words are true  
Doesn't matter where I'm going if I'm going with You  
I press on, I press on, I press on  
When I still don't get it

I see the world through my jaded eyes  
I get frustrated when there is no Why  
I put my focus on worthless things  
Even the strong fall to their knees  
God only knows what we all need

I am a mess, I am a wrecking ball  
I must confess that I still don't get it all  
Lord I believe that all Your words are true  
Doesn't matter where I'm going if I'm going with You  
I press on, I press on, I press on  
When I still don't get it

Life goes on, life goes on  
But Your love will prove  
All I need, all I need  
I will find in You  
Life goes on, life goes on  
But Your love will prove  
All I need, all I need  
I will find in You  
I press on

I am a mess, I am a wrecking ball  
I must confess that I still don't get it all  
Lord I believe that all Your words are true  
Doesn't matter where I'm going if I'm going with You  
I press on, I press on, I press on  
When I still don't get it  
I press on

As I was listening to KLOVE, one of my favorite songs, Press On by Building 429, came on. I started singing along as I was packing for Family Camp. It was only a weekend away and I was freaking out! Not only do I get to go to the best place on earth, but I also figured I have feelings for Austin and can't wait to see him again.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The car ride to camp is always boring. 4 hours of nothing. Except when I'm smart enough to bring my iPod and a book. Also, it helps to bring an iPod charger. Learned that the hard way.

When we FINALLY arrived at camp, we checked in. After that, we went to our cabin and settled in. I'm always in a state of shock when I first arrive. Like, is this a dream? But then I fall asleep that night and wake up the next morning and I realize, nope. Not a dream.

But, it was not time for sleeping and I was still in a shocked state. I hoped that the pool was open this time, because sometimes it's open the first day, and other times it's not. Swimming is one of my favorite things to do in the summertime, but this year I haven't been able to much, so I was excited for the pool.

Looking in the direction of the pool, I saw it was covered up, and internally frowned. I guess this calls for unpacking.

I started to unroll my sleeping bag on my bed and placed the pillow down. After that was done, I declared myself unpacked and lied down on my bed, and opened my book.

About 3 chapters later, my dad and brother wanted to go walk around, and I followed, leaving my mom to unpacking the food and bathroom items.

Because we had been going for many years, we have made many friends who also come every year. Some of them were other campers, and some were staff.

We met up with one of my friend's families. Cassidy Wilson. Cassidy had a twin brother, Dallas, who was kind of cute, but not my type. He had a small crush on me, Cassidy said, but I knew he was kind of a player back where he came from, and seeing him only one week a year would not make a good relationship.

"Hey!" we hugged and squealed.

"I can't believe it's that time of year again!" Cassidy said.

"I know! I have been waiting for this for almost a year!" I said. Cassidy laughed. It had been 51 weeks since the last camp, and that was what I was referring to.

"Hey, Ally! Dad and I are going to check out the go-karts." Jake said.

"I'll be here with Cassidy. We'll probably check out the Craft Building." I answered.

After talking for a while, we headed up to the Craft Building. There, we met up with the director because she was also one of our friends.

We both got lanyards and started walking out. When we reached the door, we saw someone I waited almost a year to see.

**Sorry. Cliffhanger. I know. But next chapter there will be Austin's POV. Review! Goodness! That's all I want! I need ideas for Austin's day! Write ya later.**

**-veryimpatientfan**


	4. Chapter 2-Austin

**We're up to 7 reviews! I was so happy this morning when I checked and there were 3 more! But, none of you gave me ideas for any new chapters except make them longer. I thought about that and I thought about having Austin and Ally's POV in one chapter, like combining two chapters into one. Anyway, this chapter will disappoint because it'll also be short. It's not a filler, but it will act like one. The next chapter will definitely have both POVs.**

**Let's answer some reviews!**

**Jewel (guest) – Thanks! That means a lot! I'm always scared that I don't put enough information!**

**Rachel711 (guest) – That's okay, but if you have any, just let me know!**

**panda (guest) – I think I know who you are, but if not, I'm sorry for the confusion. Anyway, you should totally check it out! Ask your parents!**

**highlight (guest) – I will try to make them a little longer! **

**Unsatisfied (guest) – I'm sorry! I will try to make longer chapters! But this one may be a small disappointment.**

**Okay! That is all!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally, Leoni Meadows, Only a Mountain by Jason Castro, or KLOVE. At least I don't think so.**

Austin POV

Another day, another fight  
It always feels like an uphill climb  
Another step, another mile  
The story of your life

It's harder than you ever thought  
And it costs you everything you've got  
When you're back against the wall  
And you feel like giving up

This is only a mountain  
You don't have to find your way around it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall  
This is only a moment  
You don't have to let your fear control it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall

You've gotta find a second wind  
It's not as high as you think it is  
Don't give up and don't you quit  
You gotta climb if you wanna win

And I know it looks big  
And I know you feel small  
But just a little bit of faith can change it all  
Change it all

This is only a mountain  
You don't have to find your way around it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall  
This is only a moment  
You don't have to let your fear control it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall

Ask like you believe it  
Trust like you can see it  
Take your fear and say  
There's nothing in your way, no oh  
Even when it looks big  
Even when you feel small  
Just a little bit of faith can change it all

This is only a mountain  
You don't have to find your way around it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall  
This is only a moment  
You don't have to let your fear control it  
Tell it to move, it'll move  
Tell it to fall, it'll fall

It's only a mountain  
Just a little bit of faith can change it all

While I was packing for Family Camp, I heard my favorite song come on KLOVE, and I stop to sing and dance to it. After the song finished, I started packing and thinking. OMG! I am going to Family Camp again! The best place in the world! Not only that, but I also get to see my crush, and possibly tell her about it! I can't wait!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

On the way to camp has always been pretty boring. Until I started to bring my friends. Dez and Elliot are coming along with my family again this year. Also, it helps to tell your parents your friends are coming. Learned that the hard way.

We finally arrived about 3 hours later. After checking in, we went to our cabin to unpack. Dez, Elliot, and I were settled in less than 5 minutes, just dropping our bags on the bed we chose.

Dez, Elliot, and I went to walk around. We went to see what they added to the pond this year, every year they add something, and we saw a water slide.

"We gotta go check that out sometime." I said. They agreed, and we kept walking.

Soon enough, we found ourselves at the BMX biking track. We ran to the shed where they keep the bikes, and to our luck, there was a staff member there.

"Hey, is the track open?" Elliot asked excitedly.

"Not really," he said. "But if you take bikes while I'm not looking I may or may not allow it."

We took that as an opening to take the bikes and start going around the track. After about half an hour of biking, we stopped.

"Thanks, man!" Dez exclaimed.

"For what?" The staff member asked.

"For letting-" Dez started.

"For nothing. Nothing happened here." And with that, he went off.

"Hey, you wanna check out the Craft Building?" Elliot asked. He's always been a crafty guy. No pun intended.

"Why not?" Dez said, and I agreed. We walked the short distance to the Craft Building and started to open the door. What was behind the door surprised me entirely.

**Okay. Of course you knew who was behind the door. It was totally obvious. So I'm thinking next chapter will be both Ally and Austin's telling of the same time. Ally will be up first. Warning: I know you want chapters that are like 4k long, and I would want that from an author too, but I won't be able to deliver for a while because I have zero ideas. You know I'm open to ideas because I've only told you 1,000 times! Okay. Maybe like 5 times, but same dif! R&R!**

**-veryimpatientfan**


	5. Truths & Dares

**Hey! I didn't think I'd update today, but panda, who is my friend in real life, insisted on me updating. She said she'd haunt me in my dreams. Creepy. Anyway, hows life? I know you just want me to get to writing, but I'm trying to put it off. TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED JUST TO SAY YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS: if I wasn't extremely obvious last chapter, here: This chapter will be different. I just wanted to do Austin's POV of the first hour or so of camp. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Let's answer reviews!**

**panda (guest) – those ideas are great! I will definitely put those in, if not this chapter, chapters to come.**

**Jewel (guest) – I know it should be longer. Even I agree with the others.**

**Unsatisfied (guest) – I promise this chapter will be longer! I did read some fanfic and I have a couple of ideas!**

Ally POV

"Oh! Hey, Ally!" Dez said as I opened the door.

"Hey guys!" I said fake-enthusiastically, but no one seemed to notice.

"How have you been? We haven't seen each other in forever!" Dez said.

Cassidy and Elliot were doing a I-can't-believe-I've-never-seen-you look and then it turned into I-never-want-to-take-my-eyes-off-you look. Really Cass? Austin was right behind them, smirking at me.

"I know. Good. High school went well, how about you?" I asked generally. We were all around the same age, and we were all in the same grade. All of us just finished our first year in high school.

Dez was the only one to answer. "High school went well, except for all of my classes...and socially, and I'm not really good at sports. But lunch was good!" Dez said. I'll never understand him.

"As for me," Austin finally spoke, "I was quarterback and captain of the football team. School was a small struggle for me, though."

"I had straight A's." I said. Dez and Austin looked at me strangely. Even Cass and Elliot stopped looking at each other to stare at me.

"Hold up. You got straight A's?!" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah. What's the problem?" I wondered.

"It's just that I couldn't get past a B in any of my classes, even though I love literature." Cassidy answered.

"And I thought high school would be just like eighth grade – easy! But it wasn't! I actually had to try and I only got C's!" Elliot said.

"I really needed a tutor in math because my teacher sucked at her job, but my mom and dad hated math in school and were no help." Austin said. I wished I could be there to tutor him. It would just give us more time together.

After that discussion about school, I realized that dinner would be starting soon. It was almost 5:30 and dinner started at 6. If I wanted to be at the start of the line, I would have to go now!

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. Gotta wait in line." I said, and started to leave.

Someone caught my arm and I felt tingles. Austin. I turned around and caught his eyes. "Hey, we'll wait in line with you. They're not selling lanyards until tomorrow, so then you'll have something to do!" He said.

Smiling wider inside than out, I agreed and we all went to the cafeteria together. Hopefully this year will be just as I expected it to be. Wonderful.

We walked towards the cafeteria together, in comfortable silence. Until Dez spoke up and said, "Hopefully there aren't many people in line already."

I answered, "There aren't usually many half an hour before. 5-10 minutes before it gets really busy." As we approached the door to the cafeteria, my answer was proven true, as there was only about 5 people waiting. We all sat down in a sorta circle behind the 5 campers that were there.

"You wanna play a game?" Cassidy asked. I saw an evil glint in her eye that turned my stomach. I wanted to say no, but after everyone agreed and then looked at me, my mouth said, "Sure."

An evil grin was then displayed on Cassidy's lips. Great.

"Dez. Truth or Dare?" As she said these words, everyone groaned, but truly wanted to know what Dez would answer.

"I don't want to play Truth or Dare. Someone always gets embarrassed." Dez answered.

"You all agreed to playing a game, and I picked this one." Cassidy said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. Truth!" Dez answered.

"Who was your first crush?"

Dez froze at this question. "Dare." He said scared.

"I dare you to answer that question." Cassidy said.

Dez looked down, then at Austin, then Elliot, then back down. "Trid da le roda" He said quietly.

"What?!" Everyone said. "Louder buddy," Austin said. "Say it!" Elliot screamed.

"Trish de la Rosa!" Dez said, then looked back down.

"I knew you had the hots for her! Why didn't you tell us, man! We could have helped you!" Elliot said.

"I was embarrassed! See! I told you someone always gets embarrassed during this game!" Dez answered sadly.

"It's okay, Dez. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. I think she still lives close to our neighborhood. She just goes to a different high school. We could hook you up." Austin said, and Dez immediately shot up his head.

"Would you go on a double date with me or something? Just to break the ice?" Dez asked hopefully.

"Sure buddy. Whatever you want." Austin answered. "Look at the bright side. You get to choose anyone and ask them whatever you want or have them do whatever you want."

"Hmmm. Ally! Truth or Dare?" Dez said.

"No, no, no, no, no! I do not like this game! I'm not playing!" I answered.

"Come on!" "It'll be fun!" "You'll be next!" My friends shouted at me.

"Okay. Fine. Dare."

"Man! I had a really good truth question ready." Dez said. "Well, Ally. I dare you to scream I am a pretty princess at the top of your lungs when we are finished with our meal in the cafeteria."

I widen my eyes in surprise. That would be so embarrassing. "Dez! That'll be humiliating!" I say. "Can't I say I'm a screaming chimpanzee or something?"

"Nope. Pretty Princess." He says, emphasizing every word.

"Man! Elliot! Truth or Dare?" I say, emphasizing on Truth and Dare.

"Dare." Elliot says with no hesitation. I was hoping for this one.

"I dare you, Elliot, to kiss my friend Cassidy here for a full minute."

Cassidy and Elliot are both staring at me with wide eyes. Cassidy has a bit of happiness in her eyes of surprise and anger.

"Now sit closer." I say, taking out my phone. "Go whenever the time is right." I say, having the stopwatch out. Within seconds, Elliot crashes his lips on Cassidy's and her hands go instantly to his hair.

They are positioned like this until Elliot moves his hands to her hips and pulls her closer.

"58, 59, 60!" I say. They are still kissing. "Hello?" Still kissing. "Stop now or get a room!" Austin tells his friend. They immediately pull apart and Cassidy blushes. She starts to move away, but Elliot pulls her onto his lap.

He whispers something in her ear and she smiles and nods. "Okay, Austin. Truth or Dare?" Elliot asks.

"Truth." Austin says after a few seconds.

"Awesome. Where you ever in love with someone, and who?" Elliot says evilly.

Austin's eyes get big and I can tell he and Elliot are having a silent conversation. About what, my only clue is the question Elliot just asked.

"Umm...uuuh...no? I've never been in love." He says, and I'm relieved to hear he's never loved.

Elliot gives him a look and then silently surrenders, before looking at me then quickly looking away. I wonder what that's about.

"Well, that leaves Cassidy." Austin says.

"I guess so." Cassidy answers. "Dare." She says, probably hoping for another kissing dare.

"I dare you to sit next to Elliot everywhere. Cafeteria. Campfires. Bus rides. Even in a canoe. For the entire week." Austin says, not really wanting to be mean.

I see Cassidy relax. "I can do that. I was probably going to do that anyway." She says. I smirk. Of course.

Then is when I look at my clock and see it's 5:59, almost time for them to open the doors. I look behind us and there's a huge line that's formed and I jump. I hope they weren't listening. That would have been creepy.

We stand up and soon enough, they're opening the doors. As I see Elliot and Cassidy, I can't help but want a boy in my life also. I glance over at Austin and I hope and pray that it'll happen soon.

Austin POV

As Dez opened the door and started talking, I wondered why we weren't going in. As I looked around him, I saw Elliot looking at Cassidy. I smirked and then turned and saw Ally talking to Dez.

"I know. Good. High school went well, how about you?" I heard Ally ask generally. I was about to answer when Dez beat me to it.

"High school went well, except for all of my classes...and socially, and I'm not really good at sports. But lunch was good!" He's always so weird, but he's a good friend to have.

"As for me," I finally said, "I was quarterback and captain of the football team. School was a small struggle for me, though."

"I had straight A's." I heard Ally say nonchalantly. Straight A's! I had B's C's and one D! I hate math.

Apparently, Cassidy didn't even know about this because she was also surprised.

Cassidy started a discussion about high school and everyone told they're story about freshman year. **(A/N: I didn't want to write the entire discussion again, so yeah.)**

"Well, I'm gotta go. Gotta wait in line." Ally said and turned to leave. I stopped her by grabbing her arm. I felt sparks, but shook them off.

"Hey, we'll wait in line with you. They're not selling lanyards until tomorrow, so then you'll have something to do!" I offered, wanting to spend more time with her.

She smiled big and agreed. We walked together quietly to the cafeteria. Until Dez broke the comfortable silence.

"Hopefully there aren't many people in line already." He said.

Ally answered, "There aren't usually many half an hour before. 5-10 minutes before it gets really busy." When we came to the door, I saw that Ally was right. There was only about 5 people waiting already.

"You wanna play a game?" Cassidy asked. Elliot, Dez and I agreed and we all looked at Ally. She said, "Sure" when she saw all of us looking at her. Peer pressure. **(A/N: panda – opposite of peer pressure! HA! Inside joke, sorry guys!) **

After we agreed, I saw an evil smile plastered on Cassidy.

"Dez. Truth or Dare?" As she said these words, I groaned, but I truly wanted to know what Dez would answer.

"I don't want to play Truth or Dare. Someone always gets embarrassed." Dez answered. He's right. Fall of 2009. Halloween party. I would say, but what's said in Dez's basement stays in Dez's basement.

"You all agreed to playing a game, and I picked this one." Cassidy said. She was right. I sighed internally.

"Fine. Truth!" Dez answered.

"Who was your first crush?" Now I really wanted to know the answer. He wouldn't tell Elliot or me what was wrong during 7th grade, and we knew he had his first crush, but he wouldn't tell us who it was.

Dez froze at this question. "Dare." He said, his voice wavering.

"I dare you to answer that question." Cassidy said. Well played, Cass. Well played.

Dez then said the most inaudible thing I have heard in my life. I heard a tr at the beginning, then nothing but pointless mumbles.

"What?!" Everyone said. "Louder buddy," I said, at the edge of my seat. Or as on-the-edge-of-my-seat you can be sitting on the sidewalk. "Say it!" Elliot screamed.

"Trish de la Rosa!" Dez said, then looked back down.

She was Elliot and my suspicion all along, but we had no concrete evidence.

"I knew you had the hots for her! Why didn't you tell us, man! We could have helped you!" Elliot said.

"I was embarrassed! See! I told you someone always gets embarrassed during this game!" Dez answered and looked down again..

"It's okay, Dez. We didn't mean to make you feel bad. I think she still lives close to our neighborhood. She just goes to a different high school. We could hook you up." I said, trying to comfort him. He looked up quickly with a little happiness.

"Would you go on a double date with me or something? Just to break the ice?" Dez asked, almost demanding.

"Sure buddy. Whatever you want." I answered, trying to make him happy again. Seeing him sad only broke my heart. "Look at the bright side. You get to choose anyone and ask them whatever you want or have them do whatever you want." I told him.

He smiled instantly at this remark. "Hmmm. Ally! Truth or Dare?" Dez said enthusiastically.

"No, no, no, no, no! I do not like this game! I'm not playing!" Ally answered. She probably had bad experiences with this game too.

"Come on!" "It'll be fun!" "You'll be next!" We shouted at her.

"Okay. Fine. Dare." She finally said.

"Man! I had a really good truth question ready." Dez said. "Well, Ally. I dare you to scream I am a pretty princess at the top of your lungs when we are finished with our meal in the cafeteria."

Her eyes widen in surprise. I'm also surprised that Dez would do that. That would be so embarrassing. "Dez! That'll be humiliating!" Ally says. "Can't I say I'm a screaming chimpanzee or something?"

"Nope. Pretty Princess." He says.

"Man!" She seemed to have been defeated. "Elliot! Truth or Dare?" She says, almost maniacally.

"Dare." Elliot says with no hesitation. He always chooses dare.

"I dare you, Elliot, to kiss my friend Cassidy here for a full minute." Ally says.

Cassidy and Elliot look at Ally with wide eyes. I know they both wanted this to happen, but probably not like this. 'Hey, you wanted to play the game, Cass.' I thought.

"Now sit closer." Ally says, they move closer together while she whips out her phone. "Go whenever the time is right." She says, after she taps the stopwatch app. Within seconds, Elliot crashes his lips on Cassidy's.

Elliot pulls her closer about halfway through and I hold back a wolf whistle.

"58, 59, 60!" Ally counts. They keep kissing like nothing happened. "Hello?" Still kissing. "Stop now or get a room!" I yell at them. They immediately pull apart and Cassidy blushes. Elliot sees that she starts to pull away, but he places her on his lap.

He whispers something to her about "later" and Cassidy smiles and nods at the comment.

"Okay, Austin. Truth or Dare?" Elliot asks.

I freeze. After a few seconds, I decide on truth because I can always lie. Hypocritical move, I know, but only if it's really bad.

"Awesome. Where you ever in love with someone, and who?" Elliot says with evil spewing from his lips.

My eyes widen. I can see Dez's mouth is dropped. They both know I like Ally. They've known and teased me about being in love with her for a year now. I never hear the end of it. I don't want to say it, though. I was expecting this week I would tell her, but not on the first day, before the first meal, 3 hours into the week.

"Umm...uuuh...no? I've never been in love." I lie, and I lie big.

I see Ally relax a little in the corner of my eye, but I then see Elliot give me a I-know-you-love-Ally look and I shoot him down with a hard look. He surrenders and looks at Ally for the slightest moment. I silently pray that she didn't see that.

"Well, that leaves Cassidy." I say.

"I guess so." Cassidy answers. "Dare." She says, probably hoping to kiss Elliot again.

"I dare you to sit next to Elliot everywhere. Cafeteria. Campfires. Bus rides. Even in a canoe. For the entire week." I say, not being able to think of anything mean. I didn't feel like thinking anymore, or being mean. Cassidy wasn't that bad, and I thought this would be good for Elliot too.

Cassidy relaxes. "I can do that. I was probably going to do that anyway." She says. I see Ally smirk. I know Elliot was smiling.

It's then when I realize it's almost time to eat because there are so many people in line behind us. I hope the people behind us haven't been listening to our Truth or Dare game. That would've been freaky.

We all stand up and they open the doors. "I know you were lying on that truth one. Do you like the blonde? The one who kissed your friend? Is that why you didn't say?" I turned around and saw an older man. Near him was an older woman and then a dad, mom, and two kids. "No. I don't like Cassidy. That would be bad. I-I've just never been in l-love." I say, stuttering.

"Mmhmm. I don't think so." With that, he stops talking, and I grab some food.

**Well! Even that random old man knows Austin likes someone! Why doesn't Ally see it?! I'm even mad about it! How can Ally be so stupid!**

**Any who, I hope this satisfied your needs for longer chapters. Is it me, or is Ally's POV longer. Maybe it's just me. **

**Now. I noticed I made a mistake. Can you figure it out? HINT: It has to do with all the chapters, not just this one. The first person to correctly tell me what my mistake was will get whatever they want put into the story. You have full freedom. **

**With that, I bid you farewell! -veryimpatientfan**


	6. Recreation Games & Midnight Rides

**I'm back with another chapter! It seems like I just updated an hour ago or something because I did it, fell asleep, and now I'm doing it again. To you readers, it may seem like longer because I have to write it. (If you haven't noticed, I write the top A/N first, then the bottom one.)**

**Well, I looked and there are 4 follows and 3 favorites! I'm so excited! The only thing is I'm not getting any reviews from any of those people. :( I love that you faved and followed the story, but some feedback would be great!**

**Let's answer some reviews!**

**panda – Nope. That's not it. The first two chapters were Prologues. DUH! And I don't know if Trish will come into the picture. If you want her to, just tell me. I could figure something out. Or guess right. Then you will have to tell me exactly how to do it.**

**Highlight – It was my fault. I didn't see your review until after I updated yesterday. I actually got the truth or dare idea from another fanfic in a different category. The kiss was also a result from that fanfic. Also, no offense taken. I agree.**

**That's all I got this time. :( Maybe Unsatisfied was finally Satisfied and didn't need to say anything. Even if this is true, I would still love to hear what you had to say!**

**Also, I forgot to do this the last few times: I don't own Austin and Ally, Leoni Meadows, or When you wish upon a star!**

Ally POV

After eating dinner, we went down to the rec field again. I wasn't expecting anything because it was the first day of camp. I was also hoping there was nothing so we could play tag again.

But, sure enough, there was one staff setting up for either baseball, softball, or kickball. When I saw the large rubber ball, I concluded kickball.

"Hey! You need any help setting up?" Cassidy yelled.

"Sure! Could you set out the bases?" A staff member answered.

There were only 4 bases, so Dez had nothing to do. I gave him my base and went over to a staff member.

"Do you need any help during the game? An outfielder, infielder, catcher, or even a kid wrangler?" I asked her.

"Actually, you five could help me with the outfield. Most of the staff are setting up for the campfire tonight, and the rest are cooking. It's just me here." Dez, Austin, Elliot, and Cassidy came back then. "I just really love sports and kids that I wanted to keep this going. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. I'm Michelle." She said putting her hand out.

I took it. "I'm Ally."

"Dez." "Elliot." "Cassidy." "Austin." They all said while shaking her hand.

"Ally, Dez, Elliot, Cassidy, and Austin." She said while pointing at each of us. We nodded in response. "Great! Now, to get the word 'kickball' out."

We all took that as a hint to run in all directions finding kids. We shouted over large areas, "Kickball in the rec field! Kickball in the rec field!" Soon enough, dozens of kids were running in the direction of the rec field, and we went back. I even saw Jake.

We started to play. There was a long line of kids waiting to kick, Dez was on first, Cassidy on second, Austin on third, Michelle pitching, Elliot serving as catcher and giving candy to those who made it home, and me in the outfield.

Every time there was a ball that came into the outfield, I almost caught it, trying to be nice to the little kids. When the almost-teenagers came up, I was a little harder on them. The gang seemed to see what I was going at, and also dialed it down.

After an hour or two doing this, Michelle announced, "Okay! It's time to go to campfire!" There were many awws at this comment, but the kids left when we started to pick up the bases.

"That was really fun, guys!" Michelle said. "If there aren't many staff that come tomorrow to help, I would like if you helped. Even if there are enough, you should still come. It looks like you enjoyed it too."

"Definitely, Michelle." Elliot said. "See you later!" We called out after putting away the equipment.

We hiked up to the campfire. We all split up to find our parents.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After campfire, my family and I go back to the cabin. I don't feel like sleeping yet.

"I'm gonna go for a bike ride." I told my parents.

"At this hour? Where would you be going?" My dad asked.

"I don't know. To the horses. To the bridge." I answered.

"Okay, but be back in half an hour. We'll be waiting." My mom said. I sighed, nodded, then went outside and rode off.

Going in the general direction of the horses, I saw another biker. Who else would be stupid enough to ride at this hour? I wondered. I saw they were aimlessly biking as well, probably to escape also. I tried to catch up to them. It wasn't that hard, but I still had to try really hard.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled. That only made them go faster. I sighed, then rode faster. Finally, after ages, I caught up to them. I rode before the bike and stopped, blocking their way. The biker looked up and I saw Austin.

"Why were you running away? Do you not like me?" I said, depressed.

His eyes immediately softened. "No. That's not it. It's just that my mom wanted me to stay in the cabin, but I wanted to go for a ride, and I kind of left without her approval, so I thought it was her chasing me." He said in one breath.

"Oh. Where are you going?" I asked, wondering. We were going opposite of the horses and towards a dark road.

"No-nowhere." He stuttered. I giggled.

"Well, I wanted to see the horses." I said, turning around.

"I could come with you! You know, because...umm...bears and..um..night." He said.

"Well...um...I would...umm..." I said, mocking him.

"Don't mock me!" He said defensively.

"Just come on." I said, turning my bike around. He did the same and we rode in the direction of the horses.

"So. Where were you really going. I know it's not nowhere." I asked Austin, wanting to break the silence and also being curious.

"Well,...umm..." He said.

"Don't lie, Austin." I told him.

"I found this secluded piece of wildlife, only last year, just a bit up the road over there," he said gesturing backwards. "I was going there, but I didn't want to tell you because it was like my own little world. But now it can be our world." He said, and my heart skipped a beat.

We were almost to the horses now, and I rode even faster. "Race ya!" I called.

"You're on!" Austin replied, also stepping on the gas.

We were head-to-head. But just before we reached the horses, I went even faster. Unfortunately, Austin caught up. "I win!" We both shouted, then said, "No! I won!" There was a stare-down and we said extremely angered, "NO! I! WON!" After looking at each other for a few seconds, we broke down laughing.

I turned to the horses. There were a few close by, and I took this opportunity to take the apples I stored away from the cafeteria out of my bike bag.

I clicked with my mouth, trying to lure the horses over to me. One looked up and saw that I had food. He started walking toward me. I held out my hand with the apple on it. The horse quickly took it and started nibbling on it. Soon enough, the core was dropped on the ground.

"Can I have one?" Austin asked.

I handed him one, and I had one left. Austin was clicking with his mouth, but not well. I could tell he was only trying to copy me. I started to laugh, and clicked loudly for him. He smiled, and turned to the horse that was approaching him.

He looked confused as to what to do, and I said, "Hold your hand out flat with the apple on it." He did so, and the horse took it from him.

The last apple I took a bite of, becoming hungry. Austin saw me and said, "Hey! Why do you get the last apple?"

"Because I'm hungry!" I said.

"What if I'm hungry?" He replied.

"Then get your own apple!" I said, knowing the kitchen was closed and the next apple he would see would be in the morning.

He frowned, and I giggled, handing him the apple. He gladly took it, and bit it on the opposite side of my bite. I laughed and got back on my bike.

"So. Can I see our world now?" I asked.

"I'll show you the way." He answered, handing me the apple.

We rode back in comfortable silence. Once we reached the dark road, I took out my flashlight, which was very hard, seeming I was riding a bike and eating an apple. He looked at me right after I switched it on.

"Don't do that. It'll scare the animals away." He said.

"Then how will I be able to see them?" I asked, wanting to see wildlife.

"Your eyes will adjust to the light." He replied.

I put my flashlight back and kept riding, taking a bite of the apple.

He turned, and I followed. We were on a trail that was rarely used, seeing as plants started growing on the ground. We kept going on the trail, that was almost a tunnel made of branches and trees. The "tunnel" opened up and it was amazing. There was a log on the ground and birds in the trees still chirping, no matter the hour.

"Wow." was all I could say. Austin chuckled, then lead me to a post and we laid our bikes on it. He walked over to the log, and I followed, looking around the entire time. I sat next to him on the log, and looked up to see an opening in the trees. The stars were wonderful and I could also see the moon. The view was almost as great as the one on the bridge. Almost. But, the scenery around me was more wonderful than anything. I even saw a deer walking around.

"How did you even find this?" I asked.

"I'm not really into much of the stuff here, and one day, I was bored and stumbled upon it. But even if I don't like the activities, I still think of this as the best place on earth." He said.

"Me too. I love lots of the activities, though. The pool, the craft building, the horses, everything. But this beats all of it by far." I say, still amazed at where I am.

I look up at the stars and stare. Soon enough, I see a shooting star. 'I wish Austin would feel the same about me and can I know this year?' I think.

"This is so incredible." This is when I glance at my watch. I gasp loudly, causing animals to run away. "I had to be back 10 minutes ago! Man!" I quickly run to my bike and start riding, knowing I left Austin behind.

On my way back, one song is playing in my head.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you

If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do...

More would have played, but my thoughts were interrupted when I reached the cabin.

"Where have you been? You're 15 minutes late! We were so worried!" My parents yelled.

"Keep it down. Neighbors." I told them. The remained silent. "I went to feed the horses, then to the bridge to look at the stars, and time got away from me." I said.

"Well, at least you didn't get hurt. Next time, bring a walkie-talkie." My dad said.

"Okay." I answered, and then went to change into my pajamas, then I drifted off to sleep.

Austin POV

After dinner, I suggested to go down to see if there was a game going on in the rec field. The others agreed and we headed down. I seriously hoped there would be something other than tag. I think I actually got slower than last year.

Fortunately, there was a staff member setting up for a base game. I saw a kickball, and came to the conclusion that we were playing kickball.

"Hey! You need any help setting up?" Cassidy yelled to the staff member

"Sure! Could you set out the bases?" She answered.

There were only 4 bases, so Dez had nothing to do. Ally gave him my base and went over to the staff member. She's always trying to help out.

She was talking to the staff, and when we finished setting out the bases in the perfect spots, we went over to them.

"I just really love sports and kids that I wanted to keep this going. I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name. I'm Michelle." She said putting her hand out to Ally. She was the only one out here. Ally offered to help, though. So that means we volunteered to help. Great.

She shook it. "I'm Ally."

"Dez." "Elliot." "Cassidy." "Austin." We all said while shaking her hand.

"Ally, Dez, Elliot, Cassidy, and Austin." She said, making sure she got our names right. We nodded in response. "Great! Now, to get the word 'kickball' out."

We ran out to tell kids about the game we were going to play. We shouted, "Kickball in the rec field! Kickball in the rec field!" everywhere we went. We went back when most kids went in that general direction.

Once we were positioned correctly, we started playing. Dez was on first, Cassidy on second, Michelle pitching, Elliot giving candy to the kids that make it home and being catcher, Ally in the outfield, and me on third base.

The infield started playing hard, getting almost everyone out. I saw that Ally would miss easy balls that were kicked by little kids, then I took the hint and also tried a little less. Cassidy, Dez, and Elliot also saw this and softened up.

After an inning of countless outs, Michelle yelled, "Okay! It's time to go to campfire!" Many of the kids protested and wanted to play more, but we started to clean up, and they left.

"That was really fun, guys!" Michelle said. "If there aren't many staff that come tomorrow to help, I would like if you helped. Even if there are enough, you should still come. It looks like you enjoyed it too."

"Definitely, Michelle." Elliot said. "See you later!" We called out after helping her put away the equipment.

We walked up to the campfire. We said "Later" to each other and went to find our families.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After campfire, I was still fired up. I had no intentions to go to sleep any time soon. My mom had a different plan in mind.

"You can't go out now. It's too late! Just read a book or something. Don't go out!" She told me.

"But I don't want to read! I want to go explore and see the stars! I'm going." I said. With that, I quickly left.

Not much later do I notice another rider behind me. I shrug it off and hope that there's someone else who's weird enough to be riding at night.

I panic when I hear the person say, "Hey! Stop!"

I ride faster to try to avoid them. Obviously it's my mom trying to get me to come home.

I hope they've lost interest in chasing me, so I slow down a little. Big mistake. The biker pulls up in front of me and blocks my way. I almost turn around when I see that it's only Ally. I stop in front of her.

"Why were you running away? Do you not like me?" She asks, sounding sad.

I didn't want her to think I didn't like her! I wanted her to know I do like her...like that. But not yet.

"No. That's not it. It's just that my mom wanted me to stay in the cabin, but I wanted to go for a ride, and I kind of left without her approval, so I thought it was her chasing me." I said really quickly, not wanting her to worry about my feelings toward her.

"Oh. Where are you going?" She asked, full of wonder. I was going in the direction of "my own little world" a place I found only last year.

"No-nowhere." I stuttered, not wanting her to know about it. She giggled.

"Well, I wanted to see the horses." She said, turning around.

"I could come with you! You know, because...umm...bears and..um..night." I said, wanting to protect her, but also to spend time with her.

"Well...um...I would...umm..." She said, mocking me.

"Don't mock me!" I said.

"Just come on." she said, turning around. I followed her and we rode toward the horses.

"So. Where were you really going. I know it's not nowhere." She asked, obviously trying to break the silence.

"Well,...umm..." I said, hesitating to tell her my secret and trying to make up a lie.

"Don't lie, Austin." She told me. How did she know?

"I found this secluded piece of wildlife, only last year, just a bit up the road over there," I told her, gesturing toward where I was going. "I was going there, but I didn't want to tell you because it was like my own little world. But now it can be our world." I said, hoping we could bond over "my own little world". I thought I heard her gasp, but it was probably my imagination.

I saw her start to go faster.

"Race ya!" I heard her say.

"You're on!" I replied, knowing I was faster on my bike than my feet.

We were about tied. I was waiting for just the right moment to sprint ahead and win, but she stayed with me, almost.

"I win!" We both shouted, then said, "No! I won!" We stared at each other in anger and we screamed at each other, "NO! I! WON!" After staring at each other for a few seconds, we broke down laughing.

Ally turned to the horses. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. Cliche, I know. But it was true.

Ally took something out of her bag and it was an apple.

She started to make a noise with her mouth, and it brought a horse over to her.

She fed the apple to the horse and he dropped the core onto the ground.

"Can I have one?" I asked her.

She nodded and gave me one. There was one left after that.

I tried to make the same noise with my mouth, but failed completely. Ally was laughing at me, but then made the noise again. I smiled at her when I saw a horse coming my way.

I now noticed I have never fed a horse before. "Hold your hand out flat with the apple on it." I did as I was told, and the horse took the apple.

I heard a crunching sound, and turned to Ally. She was eating the last apple! Suddenly, I was extremely hungry.

"Hey! Why do you get the last apple?" I asked her.

"Because I'm hungry!" She answered.

"What if I'm hungry?" I questioned.

"Then get your own apple!" She said. The next apple I could have would be at breakfast the next morning. But I was craving an apple NOW!

I frowned, wanting the apple. She laughed at me and handed it to me. I took it happily, and took a bite. She laughed and got on her bike.

"So. Can I see our world now?" She asked. I loved it when she said that.

"I'll show you the way." I answered, giving her back the apple.

We rode in silence, but it wasn't awkward. It started to get darker because there were more trees above us. Ally switched on a flashlight. I quickly stopped her.

"Don't do that. It'll scare the animals away." I said, knowing from experience.

"Then how will I be able to see them?" She asked.

"Your eyes will adjust to the light." I told her, also from experience.

I hear her put it away and bite the apple.

I turned onto a trail that I found, now a little green because of the lack of use. We went through the green tunnel. My favorite part of the journey there was when the tunnel opened up. Seeing the open space and the stars was incredible.

Last year, I put a log on the ground to sit on, and I was still amazed that all these animals could still be awake at this time of the night.

I heard Ally gently whisper, "Wow." I chuckled, knowing the feeling exactly. I showed her to the post I hammered in and laid my bike on it. Ally did the same. I lead her to the log, but she was coming slow due to the amazing view. She sat next to me and looked up, seeing the astronomic view for the first time. It was truly breath-taking. The view wasn't as good as the one on the bridge, where you can see every star in the sky, but it was still amazing.

How did you even find this?" Ally asked.

"I'm not really into much of the stuff here, and one day, I was bored and stumbled upon it. But even if I don't like the activities, I still think of this as the best place on earth." I said, most of it true, except for the fact that I couldn't go anywhere she was because of my confused feelings last year.

"Me too. I love lots of the activities, though. The pool, the craft building, the horses, everything. But this beats all of it by far." She said, looking at me for a brief second, then back at the stars.

I look up also and I see a shooting star. 'Please have Ally feel the same way about me by the end of this week' I wish.

"This is so incredible." I hear her say. I want to say something cheesy, but true like, 'You're even more incredible, but that's when she checks her watch.

She gasps loudly, causing a few deer to run away. "I had to be back 10 minutes ago! Man!" She runs to her bike before I can say anything else.

"You're incredible, too. And you're eyes sparkle more than the night sky filled with stars." I said, knowing she'd already left.

After spending a little more time in our world, I ride home, ready to face my mom.

"Why did you run out like that? I am very disappointed, young man! It's only the first day!" She shouted at me.

"Mom! Neighbors." I said, calming her down.

"Don't do that again. You can go anywhere during the day, but not at night. Not unless you're with someone else." She said.

I went to my bed and lied down. I completely forgot that Elliot slept above me.

"Where were you, man?" He said. I jumped a little.

"Just out." I answered, not wanting him to tease me.

"Oh. Out with who? Alone? I don't believe that." He said.

"Well, believe it, 'cause it's true." I said, trying to end the conversation.

"I bet you were out with Ally." I tensed as he said these words. "Did you kiss her yet? Or tell her how you feel? Were you guys making out? Why didn't I chase after you?" He asked the last part to himself.

I sat up, hit him with my pillow, and laid back down. "I was alone, idiot. Now go to sleep."

He didn't argue after that, and I went to sleep with a smile on my face, remembering what I wished and also a familiar song. I hum myself to sleep.

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing

Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true

**Done! I loved this chapter! I love it! I sound like I'm reviewing my own story. Sigh. Only one person guessed and it was totally wrong! Panda! This is a big hint: Characters!**

**Until next time! -veryimpatientfan**


	7. Art & Archery

**I'm back with another chapter! So excited! I would have updated sooner, but I was cleaning my room and packing for a trip. Yeah. I should tell you guys that my update on either Friday or Saturday will be the last for at the most a week. I'm going to a summer camp. But, I might surprise you and myself by updating, so keep you're eyes out!**

**Enough of my babbling, let's answer reviews!**

**panda – I don't even understand your review, it was so long and complicated with all of the yelling. But thanks!**

**Jewel – I hate being busy. That kills everything. I promise to put another star scene in!**

**Unsatisfied – That's a good idea. It seems to easy for him, huh? I will definitely do that, but probably in future chapters, not this one.**

**That's all! Onto the story!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, Hunks & Homecomings would have a completely different ending.**

Ally POV

I was not about to wait in line for breakfast. It started at 7:30. Why would I wake up at 7 o'clock during the summer? That's just stupid, even for a morning person like me. There wasn't much of a line at 8, so that's when we go.

When we're in there, food already in hand, I see Cassidy sitting with Austin and his friends. She motions for me to come sit with them.

"Mom, dad, I'm gonna sit with Cassidy." I tell them.

"Okay. Do you have a walkie-talkie? If you want to leave without us, you better have one." My dad said. I nodded and went to sit with my friends.

"Hey guys! What's on your agenda today?" I said, sitting down.

"Elliot has decided to live in the Craft Building," Austin said, "and Dez and I are going to the go-karts, then probably archery this morning."

"Cool. I think I'll come with you guys." Cassidy said. They all turned to me.

"I think I'll visit Debbie in the Craft Building, then maybe catch up with you guys or sit with Elliot." I say. Because I'm a regular camper, lots of the staff know me. And because my mom and I spend a lot of time doing crafts, we know the director over there.

We keep eating, and after my bagel and cream cheese, I move on to my apple. When I take a bite, Austin looks up and smiles. I smile back.

"Why are you guys smiling at each other?" Elliot asks, pulling us out of our world.

"I'm kinda craving an apple now." Austin says, still looking at me. He gets up to get an apple at the end of the food line.

"I wonder what that was about." Cassidy says to Elliot, like I'm not even there.

After breakfast, we go our separate ways. Elliot and me to the Craft Building, and Dez, Austin, and Cassidy to the go-karts.

"What are your plans for this year? You know, to make?" I ask Elliot.

"I want to make a dog bowl for my, uh, dog." He says, "That's about it, though. I don't really think ahead. I like to see what's there."

"Oh. I was thinking on a pie plate and a small container." I said. We were at the door now, and Elliot being a gentleman opened the door for me. "Thanks" I said. He nodded, as if to say, 'no problem'

I went straight to the lanyard station, where Debbie spent most of her time.

"Hi!" I greeted her.

"Ally! It's been so long! How you've grown!" She stood up and hugged me.

"Yeah. Can I have a lanyard. I have been waiting a whole year for one." I said.

"Of course. Which would you like?" She asks. I look at the samples.

"This one." I point at one that uses 4 strings and is arranged in a cube **(A/N: anyone else out there do lanyards?) **

"What colors would you like?" She asks. I point at four different shades of blue. She cuts them to size, then starts it.

"Have you gotten any ceramics yet? There's this great new small box that's not too expensive." She tells me.

"That's great! I wanted to make one. I'll check it out." I say as she hands me my lanyard.

"Here you go." She says. I thank her, then look at the ceramics.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I got the box, and also started to paint cherry blossoms on it. I also found a pie plate and set it aside. An hour and a half passed until I was done for the day and went over to the go-karts. There was quite a line, but I found Cassidy, Dez and Austin near the front.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while. I started painting and time got away from me." I told them.

"No worries. This is our third time. We were going to go do archery after this." Dez explained.

"Great. Hey, you wanna race? Me and Cassidy against you two?" I said.

They agreed and when it was our turn, Cassidy lead me to one of the faster cars, even though it was farther behind the boys, who took the first car.

"We'll catch up to them. It's okay." Cassidy told me when she saw me looking their way.

When the staff said go, we did so. The boys were first, with us trailing behind only a few feet. With one lap to go, Cassidy stomped on the gas, trying to get ahead of them.

At the final turn, the boys went even faster, but that would not work going around the corner. Cassidy slowed down, knowing what could happen. The boys couldn't make the turn going that fast, and crashed. Cassidy and I laughed, and pulled up first. When Dez and Austin came back, they made excuses.

"Smile now, but know this. We let you win." Austin said.

"In you're dreams, blondie. You know we won. You just aren't smart enough to handle our girl power." I told him.

"Pfft. Whatever helps you sleep at night." He said back. I shoved him a little.

"Hey! No violence, Alls." He said.

"Alls?" I asked.

"Umm..." He said, not knowing what to answer. "Yeah. It rolls off the tongue easy. Alls. Alls. See?"

"Hmm. I like it." I said, and he smiled.

"Let's go do some archery!" Dez said. Austin laughed and followed his red-headed friend.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I guess I'm not that good at archery." I declared, after my tenth arrow didn't touch the hay bale.

Cassidy had taken lessons when she was younger, Austin was hitting the blue around the bulls eye, and Dez was even hitting somewhat okay.

"It's because you're not holding the bow right." Cassidy said, hitting the bulls eye again.

"Well, how am I supposed to hold it?" I practically yelled.

"Here. Let me show you." Austin said.

I started to freak out inside.

He showed me what to do by demonstrating.

"I still can't hit the target. At least I got the hay this time." I said, almost defeated. Almost.

"Let's try a different approach." He said, coming towards me. He wrapped his arms around me and took my bow.

"Alright. You put your left hand right here." He said, placing my hand there and holding it in place. "Then, you take an arrow," he pulled one out, "and put it here. Now," he said, taking my hand. "Pull the arrow back," he said, helping me pull it. "And aim for the middle. Then, when you're ready...let go." With that, we released, and it hit really close to the bulls eye.

I gasped. "Yes! I can do it! Thank you, Austin!" I said, pulling him in for a hug. Realizing what I just did, I released.

"Good job. Now, try again, just like I showed you." He said. I did it, and hit the blue part.

I smiled wide and giggled, knowing I conquered archery.

"Okay! We're closing now! Go get ready for lunch!" The staff running the archery said.

"Let's go wait in line. Elliot's probably coming soon." I said, and we walked to the cafeteria.

Austin POV

We went to eat breakfast at 7:50. There was a small line, but it went fast. Almost as soon as we sat down, I heard Cassidy motion to Ally to come sit with us. She had a conversation with her parents, then came to sit with us.

"Hey guys! What's on your agenda today?" Ally said, sitting across from me.

"Elliot has decided to live in the Craft Building," I told her, "and Dez and I are going to the go-karts, then probably archery this morning."

"Cool. I think I'll come with you guys." Cassidy said. We all looked at Ally.

"I think I'll visit Debbie in the Craft Building, then maybe catch up with you guys or sit with Elliot." She says. Does she know every staff member here?

We start eating, and when I'm nearly done, I can tell I'll still be hungry. But for what? That's when I hear a crunch. I immediately remember last night, and turn to the sound. Ally bit into her apple, and I smiled. She smiled back and then Dez ruined the moment.

"Why are you guys smiling at each other?" He asked.

Still looking at Ally, I answer, "I'm kinda craving an apple now." I get up to get an apple, still smiling at the memory of last night.

When our food is gone, we go our separate ways. Cassidy, Dez, and I toward the go-carts, and Elliot and Ally to the Craft Building.

Once we see the line for the go-karts, I sigh.

"It's always so popular. Why!" I say dramatically.

Cassidy laughs. "Stop being such a drama queen. Let's go wait in line before it gets longer."

After about 30 seconds, Dez says, "I'm bored."

"Well, we could play another game." Cassidy says evilly.

"Or..." I say, trying to avoid Truth or Dare again.

"Fine. No truth or dare. How about 20 questions? I know you and Dez know a lot about each other, but I don't, and you don't really know me." Cassidy suggested.

"Sure. Ask away. Each of us answers 20 questions." I say.

"Let's make it more interesting." Cassidy says. Uh oh. "Let's make it truth 20 questions. You HAVE to tell the truth, or else!"

"Or else what?" Dez asks, challenging her.

"Or else.." she thinks a little. "You have to run around camp. Naked."

"You're on. Just so you know, the rules apply to you. I will have to tell Elliot if the time comes." She blushes at this comment.

"Okay. Dez." Cassidy starts.

"Why am I always first?" He asks. I laugh, and so does Cassidy.

"Just because." She answers. "Okay. How did it start with this Trish chick?"

He stiffens. "Umm...well...I sorta started to like her around 5th grade...and uuuuh...when 8th grade rolled around, I found myself developing a major crush." He said.

"You should have totally told me, buddy. I could've helped you majorly." I told him.

"Anyway. Austin, where were you really last night?" Dez says.

"You were up?" I asked him.

"Don't avoid the question. Where did you go? And who were you with?"

"Okay, keep the line moving!" A staff member yelled, and apparently it was our turn to get on. Not a moment too soon.

"Well, we gotta go! Gotta go-kart!" I say, quickly making my way to a single-rider.

I knew the question wasn't avoided, but now I could come up with a believable lie. But, I came up with nothing during the race, and also came in last place.

"Now, tell me where you were." Dez said right as we got back in line.

"I went for a ride. I looked at the night sky and fed some horses apples I took from the cafeteria. That's all." I said, way to fast I might add.

"You were alone during this time?" Dez asked me.

"One question at a time, bud! Now, Cassidy." I said, avoiding the question. "What's the deal with you and Elliot?"

"Well, we, uh, we" she stuttered.

"Spit it out, Cass!" I shouted.

"I don't really know. We didn't even exchange phone numbers. I kinda want something to happen, but with only a week a year, I don't know. Where do you guys live? This isn't a question, I'm really asking where Elliot lives." She said.

"Sacramento, California." I said.

"Really? That's where I live. What church do you go to?" She asked.

"Sacramento Central SDA." Dez answered.

"Oh. I go to the Samoan church because my mom is half Samoan and it was her first language. I usually don't understand it, though." She said. I would have never guessed.

"Where do you go to school?" I asked her.

"I go to public school." She said.

"Oh. We go to Sacramento Adventist Academy. Trish went there, because it's a K-12 school, but she left freshman year. I don't know why." Dez said.

Again, it was time to go on the go-karts, and we went on. I came up faster this time, though. Being in third place. I beat Cassidy and Dez, though.

We got out and kept asking each other questions, until one question came back to haunt me.

"Austin, you still haven't answered this one. You were alone last night, or not?" Dez asked me.

"Well, alone can mean so many things. Alone can be a feeling or something real. I mean, someone could be physically alone or mentally alone. I really don't know which one you mean to say," I rambled, trying to avoid the question.

"I mean literally, buddy. Was there another person with you last night?" Dez said.

I sighed. "YesanditwasAllybutallwedidwaslookatthestarsandfeedhorses." I said really fast.

"You were with Ally!" Cassidy said. I looked at her strangely.

"How could you understand me?" I asked her.

"I have a twin brother that likes to hide things. I have learned stuff." She says. "Now, tell me the details of you and Ally's date."

"It was not a date! We just ran into each other last night and decided to feed horses and look at stars!" I said.

Just then, Ally comes up.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took me a while. I started painting and time got away from me." She explained.

"No worries. This is our third time. We were going to go do archery after this." Dez told her, looking at me from time to time.

"Great. Hey, you wanna race? Me and Cassidy against you two?" Ally offered.

We agreed and waited a short while. During this time, Cassidy keeps trying to catch my eye, but I just look at the karts that are racing.

Dez and I take the first car, ready to beat the girls at a manly sport. They took a car towards the middle. This will be a fun win.

We were first for the entire race. There was no doubt in my mind, as we turned the corner for our last lap, that we would loose. Suddenly, Dez points behind me and I see the girls coming fast. I press the gas hard and as I turn the last corner, I hope that they don't catch up to us. All hope is lost when we can't turn and crash. I hear the girls giggling while they pull up to the finish line, winning.

"Smile now, but know this. We let you win." I said as an excuse.

"In you're dreams, blondie. You know we won. You just aren't smart enough to handle our girl power." Ally fought back.

"Pfft. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said, knowing what she said was true.

"Hey! No violence, Alls." I told her, calling her the nickname I thought of last night.

"Alls?" She asked.

"Umm..." I said. I forgot she didn't know I thought of that. "Yeah. It rolls off the tongue easy. Alls. Alls. See?"

"Hmm. I like it." She said, and I smiled.

"Let's go do some archery!" Dez said. I laughed and followed Dez to his favorite sport.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"I guess I'm not that good at archery." I heard Ally say. She couldn't hit the hay bale.

Cassidy was practically hitting the bulls eye with every shot, I was hitting the blue, and Dez was having fun, which made it look like he was better.

"It's because you're not holding the bow right." Cassidy said, not even looking at Ally.

"Well, how am I supposed to hold it?" She practically yelled.

"Here. Let me show you." I said, trying to help her.

I tried to show her what to do by doing it myself, and explaining every step.

"I still can't hit the target. At least I got the hay this time." She said. I didn't do a very good job at teaching, did I?

"Let's try a different approach." I said, reaching around her and holding her bow.

"Alright. You put your left hand right here." I said, putting her hand where it was supposed to go. "Then, you take an arrow," I took one, "and put it here. Now," I said, touching her hand. Immediately I felt tingles. "Pull the arrow back," I said, pulling it for her. "And aim for the middle. Then, when you're ready...let go." We released, and it landed on the bulls eye! My first one!

She gasped. "Yes! I can do it! Thank you, Austin!" She said, hugging me. I was in shock, but was also sad when she pulled away.

"Good job. Now, try again, just like I showed you." I told her, wanting to see her happy again. She hit the blue part again.

She smiled wide, and I loved that I caused that.

"Okay! We're closing now! Go get ready for lunch!" The staff in charge called.

"Let's go wait in line. Elliot's probably coming soon." Ally said. I'll never understand why she likes to wait in line.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I feel like this wasn't the best, but oh well.**

**There haven't been many responses to my challenge. Here it is again: I made a mistake. It has to do with the entire story, not one individual chapter. If you figure it out you can put anything you want into the story, no limits! Just keep it in K+ rating ;) Big hint: Characters!**

**R&R! -veryimpatientfan**


	8. Breakdowns & Best Day Ever

**Whoo hoo! Back with another chapter. I have like no inspiration this chapter, so we'll see how it goes.**

**Let's answer some reviews!**

**panda – Here's the next chapter for ya!**

**butterflysecrets – I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter!**

**That's all I got this time. :( Hopefully others of you will review!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally POV

**After Lunch**

The nature center at Leoni Meadows has been a favorite place for me ever since I was a little kid. No one could be bored there! There was animals, science experiments, and even a little astronomy room! At 5, I loved to try out the science experiments, even though I had no idea how they worked.

That's why I was so excited to see it again, after a year without it.

"I can't wait to see the butterflies, the turtle, the tree time line, and the astronomy room!" I told Cassidy.

"You've been there millions of times before! I'm surprised you can't go through it blindfolded." She said sarcastically.

"Actually, I tried that before. I kept running into the sides of doors. Also, the stairs were a mess." I said. She rolled her eyes.

We kept walking up the trail to the nature center. The trail was paved, but it was lined with many trees and even a few benches here and there. The building was placed on a hill, so it was a bit of a hike to get to it, but it was all worth it.

When we finally reached the top, my heart dropped to my stomach. What I saw was horrifying.

**NATURE CENTER CLOSED**

**Due to lack of funds, the Nature Center is Closed.**

**A bigger Church Bowl is to be constructed**

**during the off-season of 2014-2015**

"Th-they c-closed th-the n-n-nature c-center?" I asked, already starting to cry.

"Ally." Cassidy said, trying to comfort me.

I pulled away from her and started running down the hill. I don't know where to, but I started running.

Austin POV

"Austin! Austin!" I heard running toward the pool. Cassidy ran in and started searching for me I waved to her, and she motioned for me to come closer.

I went to the edge of the pool, and she came and met me.

"Austin." She said, a little out of breath. "Ally...Nature Center closed...started crying..." She said, gasping in between words.

"Where did she go?" I asked, climbing out of the pool.

"I don't know. She ran down. I was calling after her, but she kept running. I lost her, then came to get you. Where's Dez?" She told me.

"He left just a little while ago. He doesn't like community pools. Thinks they're disgusting." I explained.

"Okaaaay. Well, you get dry. I'll check her cabin, you check the office, and we'll meet up at the rec field." She said.

Trying to lighten the mood, I said, "Okay. One, two, break!"

"Austin, this is serious!" She said, disgusted by my joke.

I did as she said, put on a shirt, then ran for the office building.

"Ally! Ally! Where are you?" I yelled into the woods. When I reached the office building, I went straight for the lady at the front desk.

"Did you see a short brunette run through here? Maybe in tears?" I asked.

"What'd you do?" She asked me.

"I didn't do anything. She was taken a-back by the closing of the Nature Center." I told her.

"I was too. Nope. Didn't see your friend run through here. Maybe she went somewhere into the woods. Where she could go to nature? Because the center closed? Just a thought." She suggested. I was too busy running ideas through my head to pay close attention to what she was saying.

"Uh huh." I said, going to the rec field.

"Did you find her?" Cassidy asked once I was in her sight.

"No. So I'm guessing she wasn't at her cabin, then." I said. She nodded.

"I don't know where else to look! Do you have any leads? She would go somewhere secluded, so no one saw her. Probably somewhere outside, where no one would be able to find her." Cassidy said.

I finally heard the front desk lady and put two and two together.

'Nature' 'Somewhere outside' 'Secluded'

"I know where she went!" I yelled, and went to my cabin to get my bike. I think I lost Cassidy at some point, but I was too determined to care. I was going to our own little world.

Ally POV

I kept running, almost not being able to find it with tears in my eyes. I'd only been there once, but it was the best spot to run. At least I still have this, I thought, unless they decide to destroy this to make a bigger pool. I shook that thought out of my head. No one else knew about this spot. At least, no one who would do that.

I ran through the dark tunnel, still dark at 3 pm. I slowed down a little when I saw the opening, not wanting to scare the animals away. In a way, this was better than the nature center. Everything was live. The astronomy room wasn't a room. It was real. The animals were all living, not stuffed, and the trees looked awesome. Redwood trees were one of the tallest trees. It was amazing to see how tall they grew.

I sat down on the log, feeling a little better, but soft sobs kept escaping my mouth. After a short while of listening to the birds chirping and silence and peace, I slowly drift to sleep.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Ally! Ally!" is what wakes me up from my nature nap. I stir, shifting over and trying to go back to sleep.

I hear something set down hard, then, "Ally! I was so worried! Why did you run off like that!" I heard someone yell at me.

"Shut up! I'm sleeping!" I shouted at...Austin. Who else would guess I'm here? I shut my eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

"Okay. I'll wait for those answers to those questions right here." He said, lying down next to me. It was a little weird, but I liked it.

After minutes of not being able to go back to sleep, I sat up. Austin sat up too.

"I'm just really frustrated that they did that. It was my favorite place, Austin. My FAVORITE PLACE."

"Well, we just need to find you a new favorite place." He said. I knew what he was suggesting.

"This is pretty awesome," I said, looking up at the sky to see a flock of birds fly by.

We sat there for a long while, just looking around. Soon enough, a deer came by and started sniffing us. I gasped, and Austin put a finger to his lips, as if to tell me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes, then picked some grass and slowly brought it in front of the deer.

It hesitated, sniffed it, then started chewing. I laughed, and Austin sat in awe.

"I think I'll call you Chara. It means happiness in Greek." Austin looks at me weird the second I say this.

"What? I studied it a little for a Bible project. I rewrote a song in Greek, which is harder than it sounds because of the syllable count." I said.

"You're into music?" He asked me.

"Umm...well, yeah. I love to sing, especially along with the radio, and I play a little piano. I would like to learn guitar, too. I know a small portion, but I want to know more." I answered.

"How much is a little piano?" He said.

"Well, lessons since I was three..." I answered.

"Hold up. That's a little piano?" He asked.

"Well. Yeah. I'm not that good..." I answered, looking down.

He lifts up my chin. "I bet you're perfect." He says, starting to lean in. I lean in too, not realizing it.

Only centimeters away, my walkie-talkie goes off, ruining the moment. Austin pulls away quickly.

"Honey, you better come back now. They're closing everything and dinner starts in a little while." My dad's voice echoed in the opening.

I pressed a button. "On my way, dad. See you soon."

"Let's go." Austin said. Wait. DID I JUST ALMOST KISS AUSTIN MOON!

"Did you walk here?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Do you want a ride on my bike?" He asked.

"How would we do that?" I wondered.

"Sit on the handlebars." He said.

"I don't know if I trust you..." I said.

"Well, do you want to sit while I stand and pedal?" He suggested.

I nodded, and hopped on. We rode silently to the cafeteria.

I ALMOST KISSED AUSTIN MOON! Was the only thing that was playing in my head the whole way there.

Austin POV

We reached the cafeteria before many people, which was good. Cassidy, Dez, and Elliot beat us there, though. They were at the front of the line.

"Ally!" Cassidy said, standing up. "How are you feeling?"

"Sqwishhd" Ally said. Cassidy loosened up.

"Sorry." She said. "Where did you go?"

"Umm...I went to the horse fields. Yeah. I started talking to the horses when Austin came and helped me feel better." She smiled at me. I smiled back at her.

"Okaaay." She said, not quite believing it.

We talked until the doors opened up, and Ally's family joined us. After dinner, we went back down to the rec field.

"Michelle! What are we playing tonight!" Dez yelled.

"We're playing Mr. Shark!" She yelled back.

We waited for a few more kids to come, and then started the game. One person was decided to be it. Michelle volunteered first.

"Mr. Shark! Mr. Shark! What time is it?" The group of kids yelled, and so did we.

"7 o'clock!" Michelle answered. We all took 7 steps forward.

The game went on like this until Michelle yelled, "Feeding time" to answer the question. Unfortunately, I was picked on and she tagged me. I was it with her, and the game progressed like this.

"Okay. I'm sorry! But we have to go now. Go to the buses in front of the office and we'll go to Indian Camp for campfire!" Michelle said, finishing the game. We got almost everyone. Everyone except Elliot and Ally.

We all migrated to the office building, most of the kids dispersing when they saw their families.

We got on a bus, and Ally told her parents she had a seat on a bus, and didn't need one saved for her.

"It's okay, dad. I'm with Cassidy, Austin, Dez, and Elliot."

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you there." Her dad answered.

Ally was seated with Cassidy, and Dez, Elliot, and I were in the back of the bus. There was this kid a few rows up that came over toward Ally. His name was Jasper, and I wasn't very fond of him already, but what he did next made me hate him.

Ally was in the aisle, Cassidy at the window. This Jasper kid sits right next to Ally.

"What are you doing?" I hear her ask.

"There's not enough room over there and I figured I would sit with a pretty girl." Was his response.

She blushed at this comment, and all I saw was red. But what happened next made me smile.

Ally POV

"...and he started leaning in, and so did I. But then, my dad called me to wait in line, and we left for the cafeteria. Cass. I ALMOST KISSED..." I was interrupted by a boy sitting next to me. What?

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"There's not enough room over there and I figured I would sit with a pretty girl." He replied. Even though I liked Austin, I blushed. I mean, a guy just said I was pretty.

"Oh?" At this moment, I was confused. Guys at home don't ever notice me. I am always invisible.

"Don't do it, Ally. Austin's better. I saw him make the same move on another girl three rows up." Cassidy whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened. He was only playing me? Everything went red.

I smiled, not wanting him to become suspicious. "You think I'm pretty?" I asked shyly, faking it big time.

He nodded. I blushed, thinking about Austin and I's almost kiss again. "Well." I said. Then, I pushed him off the seat and into the aisle, scooting into the empty spot.

"Then don't play me like I'm a board game. Go find some other girl because this one doesn't want to play that game." I say, seeing Austin smile in my peripheral vision.

Then, I went back to talking to Cassidy like none of that ever happened.

Austin POV

All I could think about during Indian Camp was what Ally did. The entire night I had a smile on my face. Ally sat next to me during Indian Camp. After a little while, I could tell she was getting tired, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I felt a shock, but then put my arm around her waist to support her. Her breathing got slower and slower until she was sleeping.

After campfire, when it was time to go back to the buses, I shook Ally awake.

"Ally. It's time to go now." She wouldn't budge, she just nuzzled into my shoulder. I sighed, then picked her up and carried her bridal style to the bus. On the way there, I saw Jasper talking to yet another girl already. Will he ever learn?

On the bus ride, Ally started stirring, then woke up.

"Wha-What happened?" She asked me sleepily.

"You fell asleep during campfire. We're on the bus now." I told her.

"Oh. I better tell my dad. He's probably freaking out." She said. I chuckled.

"Dad. Sorry. I fell asleep during campfire. Austin brought me onto the bus, though. I think he carried me. You carried me, right?" She asked. I nodded. "Yeah. He carried me. Okay. I'll tell you if I stay out. See you at the cabin."

"He wasn't that mad, was he?" I asked.

"No. Not until I told him you carried me. He's the overprotective type." I make an O with my mouth.

"Ally, do you want to go for a walk later?" I said, mustering up just enough courage. It was dark, but I think I saw a small blush appear.

"S-sure! I know exactly where to go. When we get off, I'll tell my dad." She answered. I smiled in response.

We got off the bus at the office. Ally called her dad, he was reluctant at first, but Ally promised to be home in half an hour. We started walking toward the bridge, where there was an amazing view of the stars.

We sat down on one of the benches that were built in. Looking up at the stars, I saw constellations. I only knew a few, though.

"The Big Dipper" I pointed at it, "And the Little Dipper." She smiled.

"And there's Orion!" She said, pointing at a more complex constellation. "And Cassiopia! Ooh! And there's-"

"Ally!" I said, snapping her out of the trance.

"Sorry. I get carried away." She said. That was one of the best qualities about her.

"I've noticed." I say.

We look up for a while, and I remember something from science class. I try to impress her.

"That over there is a planet because the light isn't going in and out. It must be Venus or Mars or Jupiter." I say.

"I know, Austin. We studied astronomy in my eighth grade class." She said.

I stop looking at the sky to glance at her for a second. She is beautiful. I look back at the sky and see another shooting star. I gasp, remembering the wish I made yesterday next to the same person.

I look at her, and surprisingly, she looks at me too. I lean in closer to her, and she does the same. Without interruption this time, our lips touch. The kiss is soft and sweet, but it lasts a while. After we pull away, walking back to the cabins hand in hand, I have one thing on my mind.

Best. Day. Ever.

Ally POV

"I know, Austin. We studied astronomy in my eighth grade class." I told him.

Looking back up at the stars, I see a shooting star again. I gasp, thinking back to the wish I made yesterday looking at the same sky, sitting next to the same guy.

I look at him, and his eyes are locked on mine. He starts to lean in, and I do also. I remembered to turn off my walkie-talkie, so there were no interruptions. Our lips come together, slowly without any force, and I couldn't have imagined my first kiss any better. We pull away after what seems like forever, needing air. We stand up and walk back to the cabins, hand in hand. Three words pop into my mind while we're walking.

Best. Day. Ever.

**Yay! Auslly happened! I hope this satisfied your minds, and panda, I took your advice and did different scenes different POV. Was that the best chapter ever or what? I loved writing it! **

**If you don't get the error within the next chapter, I think I may just tell you. It hurts too much to keep it a secret.**

**Also, if you didn't know already, I'm going to summer camp next week. Sunday to Sunday. I don't know if I'm gonna be able to update during this time, panda says I should still update, but I don't know. Write ya later. -veryimpatientfan**


	9. Confessions & Cliffhangers

**Hey there! I have literally no ideas for this next chapter. No one suggested anything! None of my favorite fan fics were updated, either, so I couldn't get any ideas from them.**

**Anyway, hopefully this doesn't suck.**

Ally POV

The next morning, I woke up with a smile. It couldn't have been a dream. It was too real. I got out of bed and made my way to the cafeteria with my family.

I spent the whole morning with my family. We rode horses and went to the Craft Building. But, the whole time I could only think of last night, when I shared my first kiss with my crush.

At lunch time, I still hadn't seen Austin all day. Maybe he was avoiding me. Maybe he didn't really like me and was just caught up in the moment. I sighed and frowned at this thought.

Right after lunch I went to our own little world. I needed to think, and this was the best place by far. Traveling through the tunnel, I stop and look around. I never really looked at the walkway to the best place on earth. I started walking around, looking up. I ran into something hard.

Now on the ground, the wall had a voice.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I didn't see you." The voice said.

"That's fine, Austin. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." I answered.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Not in a rude way, in a worried, curious way.

"Just to think. Where were you today? I haven't seen you." I told him.

"I was at the BMX track. I bike when I need to think." He said.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"Oh, just to see the best place in the world again." He said, smiling. We walked in together, side by side.

We sat down on the log. This was the time. The time I would tell Austin how I feel about him.

"Austin." I said, at the same time he said, "Ally."

I giggled, and he chuckled. I gestured for him to go first.

Austin POV

We sat down next to each other. Now was the right time. I will tell Ally how I feel.

"Ally." I started. She said, "Austin." at the same time.

We laughed, and she gestured for me to go first.

"I..." Just spit it out, Austin! "I like you. I've liked you for a while now. I didn't want to tell you, in risk you were weirded out and our friendship was over. But I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to feel the same way, too. I wanted to tell you a little later, so that I could confirm that you liked me too, but when I saw Jasper come up to you and make you blush, I knew that I like you." I said.

"Aust-" she said.

"I'm not done." I said. She stopped and I proceeded. "I get it if you don't feel the same way. I even think I'm coming on too strong. I just wanted you to know how I felt. I wanted to know if you had the same feelings for me. If you don't, that's okay. I just had to get my feelings out there for you to hear. I wanted-" I was cut off by Ally's lips crashing onto mine. It was a little harder than our first kiss, filled with more passion. I put my hands on her waist, and her hands shot up to my hair. We stayed like that until we needed air. Stupid oxygen.

She looked at me. "You're cute when you rant." I smiled, and possibly blushed, but I'm not admitting to anything.

"Just so you know," she started. "I have liked you for a while too. I didn't tell you because I was scared, too. I wish that I had told you sooner, now, because now I know you do like me. But, if I had to go back and tell you sooner, I may not have. Everything would have been totally different." I nod.

"When I found this place, it was mostly because I was thinking about you. Like, I found it on the day before camp ended last year, and I was thinking of if I should tell you then or wait another year. But I was cowardly and chickened out. We wouldn't have our own little world without that." I said.

"Ally! We're all going to the lake. You can invite Cassidy if you want. And even Dez, Elliot and Austin. Meet us at the cabin in 5 minutes." Ally's walkie-talkie went off.

"Kay, dad. See you soon."

"If we want to be there in 5 minutes, we better run." I said.

"Okay. Race ya." She said, taking off.

"That's not fair!" I yelled after her.

**Okay. I know that this is extremely short. I'm sorry. I just have no more ideas. I read fanfiction, watched tv, end even napped. No ideas came to mind. Sorry. This was sort of a filler, I guess. You guys must hate me. I think this was better than writing worthless stuff that I regret.**


	10. Girlfriends & Boyfriends

**Well! I think I have a better chapter ahead of me! There were still not many reviews this time, and I'm getting worried. But, I had to continue that sorry-excuse-for-a-chapter that I left you with last time.**

**Let's answer the review I did receive!**

**panda – I have something in store for when they leave. As for the sappy filler chapters, I don't know. I didn't want to write stupid stuff, then have to live with that being posted. Even if the stupid stuff was sappy, I'd have to write this chapter based off of stupid stuff I regret writing.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or Leoni Meadows, still. Sigh.**

Ally POV

"Invite Dez and Elliot, and go put your swimsuit on. Meet us at my cabin when you're done." I tell Austin, after he tried to catch up to me. He was panting, but nodded and left.

"Cass, want to go swimming? My family, Austin, and probably Dez and Elliot are going to the lake. If yes, meet us at my cabin when you're done changing." I yell into her cabin. She tries to say something, but I'm already halfway to my cabin.

I change into my swimsuit, and put on sunscreen. As I'm trying to reach my back, Austin, Dez, and Elliot burst into the cabin.

"Don't you knock?" I said, still trying to get my back.

"You need some help, Ally?" Austin asked me. I blushed, then nodded. I could see Elliot and Dez smirking in the background. I shrugged it off.

Cass burst in when he just finished my back. "Thanks." I said, blushing.

"No problem." He answered, and Cass gave me a you-have-a-lot-of-explaining-to-do look. I nodded, and got my towel and sunglasses ready.

We drove to the lake, knowing that we wouldn't want to walk back soaking wet.

The best way to enter the lake by far was the new slide they put in. I always entered pools and lakes the fastest way I could get wet. Diving board, slides, even jumping in.

We set our stuff down on the table, then I yelled, "Let's check out the new slide!" And started for it. My friends followed.

Austin POV

"Invite Dez and Elliot, and go put your swimsuit on. Meet us at my cabin when you're done." Ally told me. I couldn't talk because I was exhausted trying to catch up to her, so I just nodded.

"Dez! Elliot! Ally's family invited us to the lake! Get ready, we're supposed to meet them ASAP!" I yelled as soon as I opened the cabin door. They immediately reacted, and were ready in less than five minutes.

"Let's go!" We raced down to Ally's cabin and opened the door.

"Don't you knock?" Ally asked, trying to apply sunscreen to her back.

"You need some help, Ally?" I asked, completely ignoring her question. She blushed, then nodded. I took the sunscreen and rubbed it on her back. Dez and Elliot were smirking behind me.

Cassidy burst into the door as I was finishing. Ally thanked me, then blushed. "No problem." I answered. Cass gave her a look, and Ally nodded.

We drove to the lake, and Ally wanted to go on the new slide. We followed her up the stairs. More like the pieces of wood put into dirt.

The slide was great. It went really fast, and it was hard not to get water up your nose. Because of the angle, you shot under the water when you came off the slide.

We were all soaking after that, but it was really fun. We went again, and again, and again for about an hour. After sliding 50 million times, I wanted to do something else.

"Why don't we do the blob?" I asked. The blob was this big balloon-type sack that floated. There was a diving board thing above it, and a person on the blob already would fly off when someone else jumped on it. **(A/N: Kinda hard to picture, I know. But if you read it over and over, maybe you'll get it. I don't know how to explain it better) **

Ally POV

"Th-the blob?" I asked. Austin nodded. "I-I don't know. I don't really like heights, and..um..injuries and yeah." I said. I'd already tried it before and I hated it.

"Come on, Ally! It'll be fun. If you want, I'll blob you. That way, you won't go so high." Cassidy said.

"Fine!" I said, knowing they would drag me out there if I had to. "But know that I won't be persuaded to do the zip line!"

I climbed up the ladder, and jumped onto the blob. I scooted down to the edge and waited for Cassidy to jump. Only, Cassidy didn't jump.

Austin POV

"Cass!" I said in a loud whisper. She was climbing up ready to blob Ally.

"Let me do it." She smiled, then climbed down.

"Okay, Ally!" Cassidy yelled.

"One!" I yelled. Ally turned around and saw me. She started protesting instantly.

"Two!" I jumped. "Three!" I landed as I said the number. Ally screamed, and dropped into the lake. I knew she would be mad at me later. Elliot came and blobbed me, and I met up with Ally.

"I can't believe you did that! You're so mean!" She said, walking away from me.

"Come on, Ally! It was just a little fun! You survived, no injuries, and you didn't go up that high." I reassured her. She kept walking.

"Ally." I said, reaching out and grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to have fun. Will you forgive me?" She turned around, almost in tears.

"How will I know to trust you, Austin? You have to earn my trust again." She said, pulling away. "I trusted you, Austin. And you betrayed it. Cassidy too. I don't know. I'm going for a canoe ride." She said, getting a canoe and paddling away.

I hated seeing Ally cry. I hated even more knowing that I caused her tears. "Cass! I called. She came over quick.

"What?" She asked me.

"Ally was really upset that I blobbed her instead of you. She doesn't trust either of us now." I said sadly.

"Where is she? I need to talk to her." Cassidy said.

"She went out in a canoe." I had barely said canoe, and she was off.

Ally POV

I know that I was being a little dramatic, but I don't care. I was mad that they did that. The canoe rides always made me feel better, so I decided to try it out.

I went all the way to the end of the lake and stopped paddling. Soon enough, I saw tadpoles close to the surface, dragonflies, and even some butterflies. I love nature.

"Ally!" I heard someone yell my name. I turned in the direction of the voice. Cassidy.

"Yes?" I said more as a sigh.

"I'm so sorry for what we did. All I wanted was for you to have fun. I thought that if you saw that the blob wasn't that bad, that you would want to go again. I'm sorry." She apologized. It was really hard to stay mad at her.

"It's okay. But I'm not going on that thing again." I said, pointing at the blob. She laughed and agreed.

"So, now that we're alone...What happened with you and Austin?" She said. It was kinda weird that we were having a conversation while in different canoes.

"We...uh..." Come on, Ally! She's you're best friend here! "We kissed! Last night, under the stars. He asked for a walk, and we went to the bridge." She squealed at this information.

"I knew it would happen soon! Auslly is real!" She shouted.

"Keep it down, Cass. What's Auslly?" I asked, curious.

"You're ship name. I thought of it this morning. It's cute, right?" She said. Auslly. Auslly. That was really cute. I nodded, and she giggled.

"Also, after lunch, we ran into each other. He brought me to..." I said, almost revealing our own little world, "the horses," I quickly lied, "and sat me down. He confessed that he has liked me for a while and I did the same. I kissed him again because he was rambling about his feelings for me."

She squealed again. "Ally! That's amazing! Why can't my life be like that?" She said, completely forgetting about Elliot.

"What about Elliot?" I reminded her. Her mouth went to a big O. I laughed, then started to paddle back. "Let's go. I still have to make up with Austin."

"Don't you mean make _out_?" She said. I pushed her canoe with my oar. "NO!" I said loudly. 'But that would be okay...' I thought.

Austin POV

"They're coming back, laughing. That's a good sign." Dez said, binoculars at his eyes.

"Why'd you bring binoculars to the lake?" Elliot wondered.

"The real question is why _didn't _you bring binoculars?" Dez answered. Elliot scoffed.

"Don't fight! We get enough of that at home." I said, stopping the soon-to-be-fight.

"Austin." Ally said, tapping me on my shoulder, then pulling me away from my idiotic friends.

"Ally. I'm so sorry. If I knew this was going to happen, I would have never done that. I just really wanted you to have fun and that's why I jumped instead of Cassidy. Don't be mad at me, please. And definitely not Cass. She only went along with my stupid plan. Please-" She cut me off again with another kiss. I pulled her closer, and we may have started making out.

"How do they do that without taking breaths?" I heard Elliot comment behind me. I pulled away, knowing that Ally doesn't like much attention.

"Have I told you you're really cute when you ramble?" She asked.

"Well, last time you said rant, but yeah. Maybe I should do that more often, if it means I get to kiss you." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe I should get into the habit of rambling also, so you can stop me." She answered.

I held onto her hand, and she looked at our intertwined fingers, then back at my face.

"Austin, what does this make us?" She asked me. I didn't really know.

"I don't know. In like?" I said. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Her eyes were as wide as basketballs when she finally nodded, squealing. I pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem." We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Mr. Dawson.

"Oh! Dad! Um." Ally said.

"What were you just doing with Austin?" He asked, looking at our hands.

"Umm...well...we're kinda..." She said, not knowing what to say.

"Mr. Dawson, I like your daughter." I said, and he looked at me. "Yeah. Um...I uh... asked her to um...be my...my girlfriend." His eyes widened.

"Your...you and him?...boyfriend...girlfriend?" He said, bewildered.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess." Ally said.

"Well. I...I'm going to go over there." He said, pointing to Ally's mom. "Austin Moon. Boyfriend. I don't believe it." He muttered to himself.

"Wow. He took that better than I expected." Ally said. I chuckled.

After that, Ally's mom drove us back. Mr. Dawson was still kinda dazed at the fact that I was his daughter's boyfriend. He kept muttering unintelligible words to himself. As long as he doesn't kill me, it's fine with me.

**Okay! Done! Again, not my best work, but Auslly's a thing! AAAAAAHHHHHH! Take that, Gavin! Sorry. Anyone see Hunks & Homecomings? Anyone else hate it, but love it at the same time? Yeah. That's what I feel. Well, anyway. I had to stop here because I had like no more ideas. 3 more days until I go to camp! I'm so excited! To all those who are reading this, thanks for sticking with me. You guys are awesome. Review! I haven't been getting many! **

**Okay. All those who are still reading, the mistake. Cassidy was the sister of the girl who fell down in the first 2 chapters. In the 3****rd**** chapter, Cassidy is Ally's best friend from camp. To those who were thinking it, but didn't tell me, forever hold your peace, because nobody guessed it right.**

**Anyone still reading is really crazy. But I need to say something. This fanfic is what I want for myself. I'm going to camp next week, and there's this guy I like there. I'm kinda hoping he likes me too, and I want this to happen to me. I know this specific thing won't happen, but if it does, that'll just be freaky. Am I psychic? Anyway, I'll tell you how it turns out.**

**-veryimpatientfan**


	11. Smiling & Crying

**Hey! I'm back with another chapter! So, the reviews I did get didn't have anything to do with what I should do next, so I don't know what to do. I feel like Austin and Ally have it too easy. **

**Anyways, let's answer the reviews.**

**pancakeLOVER2245 – Thanks! That means a lot!**

**panda – Idk...**

**That's all I got...so enjoy! And review!**

Austin POV

The next morning, I woke up smiling. Ally Dawson is finally my GIRLFRIEND! The smile wouldn't leave my face. When Elliot stepped in front of me to take a shower first, I held the door for him with a smile. When Dez accidentally spilled milk on me at breakfast, I got a few napkins, then smiled while cleaning my favorite shirt. When my mom said we had to do a mother-son activity today, but I could pick the activity, I answered, "We can do whatever _you _want, mom" with a smile.

"I like the new Austin. We should have hooked him up long before this," Elliot says to Dez.

"Still here, guys," I say, but I'm still smiling.

"Would ya stop being so happy? It's freaking me out!" Dez says. All I do is smile. He groans.

"Well, see you at lunch. I'm gonna go to the Craft Building." Elliot says.

"I'm going to archery." Dez says. He has been going every morning. I wonder why...

"Where are we going?" I ask my mom.

"Horseback riding." I don't hate horseback riding, but I would never choose to go, but I smile anyway, still knowing that Ally Dawson accepted to be my girlfriend.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Horseback riding took all morning, but that didn't waver my smile at all. I was walking to the cafeteria, when I saw something that did waver my smile.

Ally.

Kissing.

Jasper.

WHAT?

I walked over to them, they had pulled away.

"A-Ally?" I almost whispered.

"Austin! No! This is not at all what it looks like!" She said.

"You weren't just kissing Jasper?!" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Not really, but-" Ally said. I cut her off.

"But NOTHING! I trusted you, too, Ally. But I guess I was wrong to." I ran off to who-knows-where, just trying to get the picture of Ally kissing Jasper out of my head.

Ally POV

I watched him run away, calling after him.

"JASPER! Why on earth would you kiss me! I hate you!" I yelled at Jasper.

"Come on, baby. You know you liked it. I was just doing you a favor, ending your relationship with Austin. Now, you can be with me." He said, coming to hug me.

"Get off of me! I never want to see you again. You hear me? If you come within my sight, I will seriously hurt you! Try me...if you dare!" I said, in a dark voice. I wasn't going to hurt him bad, but if he came close, I would do something. He ran off, looking back every few seconds to see if I was following.

After he was out of sight, I broke down crying.

Flashback

"Hey baby!" I turned around, not knowing who to expect. Austin has never called me baby. Only Alls. When I turned my head, I was not amused.

"Get outta here, Jasper. I'm not your 'baby' so just leave." I told him off.

"I know that you don't mean that, and you know, so..." he trailed off, kissing me hard. I didn't know how to react. I tried to pull away, but he kept his lips locked on mine. I finally pulled away. "J-Jasper!" I said. There was no time for a reply.

"A-Ally?" I heard Austin say, heartbroken.

I tried to tell Austin that Jasper was just a creep that kissed me out of the blue, but he didn't believe me. He stormed off, and I wanted so badly to follow him, but I knew that he wouldn't talk to me.

End of Flashback.

Cassidy was at my side while I kept sobbing. "Shhhh...shhh...It'll get better...shhhh..." My sobs got softer and softer, then I looked up.

"C-Cass. He-he ran off. He s-said h-he di-di-di..." I started crying again, louder than ever. It hurt that Austin said he didn't trust me anymore.

"Don't worry. Austin's just blowing off steam. He'll come back." She said more comforting words, looking around. "Did you see him today?" She asked, turning to me. I was still letting out whimpers and sobs here and there, but I had a confused look on my face. "He couldn't stop smiling. Elliot told me all about it. He was super nice, couldn't stop smiling, and even let his mom choose the activity they did together."

"R-really? Why?" I asked, oblivious.

"Why else? He was happy he had you! You and him were boyfriend and girlfriend. He couldn't stop being happy." She answered.

"But I-I made him n-not happy b-b-by k-k-kissing...!" I started bawling again.

"Shhhhh...Don't worry. Austin will understand when you give him the whole story. You just have to wait until he's ready for the whole story. He'll come around." She said, starting to stand up. "Now, let's go wash off your face and get some food. I'm starving!" I smiled a little at this comment. Even during these sad moments, I could count on Cassidy making me feel better.

"Thanks, Cass. I love you." I said. I really wished for a sister. She led me to the bathroom and helped me look less puffy and red.

Austin POV

Pacing the road, I muttered, "How could she? I mean, we just got together yesterday, and she's already tired of me? And Jasper? Gross! I mean, he's such a player! She's gonna get her heart broken! Right?" I yelled at the closest tree. "You're no help!"

I sighed, and sat down where I was. I was in the tunnel that lead to our own little world. I wanted to go in, but I knew that it would remind me of Ally. Just thinking of her name made me want to cry. And I did. I sat there and cried.

I needed comfort. I need my girlfr-. I don't have a girlfriend. Well, Ally always- I don't have Ally anymore. This girl will be the end of me. Why can I not do anything without her? I started to trudge back to my cabin. Hopefully, I won't be seen by anyone important, this being anyone in my family, anyone in her family, Cassidy, Elliot, or Dez. I was so close, but Cassidy saw me when I was opening my door to go in.

"Austin! Austin, wait! Just let her explain! You know she was crying and bawling and sobbing when you left! Come on, just listen!" She yelled while trying the door. No use, Cass. I locked it.

"Just go away, Cassidy. Let me figure this out on my own." I said, laying down on my bed and staring at the top bunk. She must have listened to me, because there were no more words, and no one tried the door.

Ally POV

I couldn't go anywhere that reminded me of Austin without crying my eyes out. Even thinking about going to the lake was out of the question. Cassidy came and told my parents what happened. She ran ahead of me so I didn't have to hear the story again. I would have started sobbing again.

We went to the pool. It was the first time, and most of all, it didn't remind me of Austin. I actually enjoyed going there. Until I saw Jasper in the pool, seeing me and smirking.

"Dad, I want to leave." I said. Cassidy was there, so she explained to him that Jasper was the one who kissed me.

"I think you need to stay. You are stronger than this, Ally. You can overcome it." He said. My mom nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine. But only because I promised Jasper that when he was in my sight, I would kill him." I said. My dad chuckled. Yes. Actually CHUCKLED at my words.

"Do what you gotta do, sweetheart. Just not while the lifeguards are watching." I smiled at his comment. This was gonna be fun.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Get together all the water guns and shooters that you can find." I told Cassidy. She did so, and we passed them out to older kids that would listen.

"Okay guys. See that boy over there?" I pointed to Jasper. "On the count of three we surround him and on fire we shoot him. Okay?" Ten voices agreed, and we surrounded him.

"What is happening? Hey, baby. Come back for more?" Jasper said. I scoffed, then yelled fire.

The kids shot him, then reloaded, and kept spraying him with water. After a while, he was all, "Okay. Okay. You can stop now. I am now hurt on many levels." But the kids didn't stop. They kept going. "You're starting to get on my nerves! Stop it you devils!" They still kept shooting him. This was getting really fun. "I said stop it you hooligans!" Jasper went over, took a kid's gun, and shoved him. He was about 10. He started crying. A lifeguard came over.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"This boy took my water gun and shoved me. All I was doing was playing with my friends." He said, and started to cry. I smiled, knowing the kid. He was one of Jake's friends.

"I saw the whole thing." I said. "This boy is a bully!" I pointed to Jasper.

"You are now banned from the pool. Get your stuff and get out!" He exited the pool, and left.

I smiled for the first time since lunch, and it felt good. Really good. 'Now to win back Austin.' I thought.

Austin POV

I stayed in my cabin the entire afternoon. I couldn't go out there because everything reminded me of Ally. Nature reminded me of her love for the nature center and how it closed. Do you know how hard it is to go outside without looking at a tree, a squirrel, even dirt? Yes. Dirt reminds me of Ally.

I couldn't go to the bridge because of our first kiss. I couldn't go to the rec field. I couldn't go to the craft building. I couldn't go to the BMX track because of that first night, when we both were riding our bikes. I couldn't go to the go-karts because of the 20 questions I played with Dez and Cassidy. I couldn't go to archery because I taught Ally how to shoot an arrow. I couldn't go to the lake because she became my girlfriend there. I couldn't go horseback riding again because we fed the horses together. The only possible place I could go was the pool, but I knew that Ally loved to go swimming, and she would probably be there. Even if she wasn't, knowing that she loved it would be hard enough.

So I was stuck in my cabin. Woo hoo.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ally POV

Jasper kissed me on Wednesday. It was now Friday evening, and I haven't seen Austin since he ran off.

It was really hard to go anywhere without wanting to cry. It hurt even more that he wasn't even coming out of his cabin. So, I decided to go to him. During campfire, so his family wasn't there.

"Good luck." Cassidy whispered to me when I left campfire. I thanked her, then went to find Austin's cabin.

I knocked on the door. "Austin?" I said softly.

Austin POV

A knock took me out of my thoughts. "Austin?" Even the sound of her voice was beautiful. I almost cried, knowing she was outside the door, wanting to come in.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"C-can I come in?" She asked, stuttering. Probably almost crying like me.

"It...it's open." I said. She slowly opened the door, practically jumped in, and shut the door. I laughed at her child-like personality.

"Au-Austin?" She took a deep breath. "Jasper kissed me. He came up behind me and I turned around, looking to see who was talking to me. He then kissed me hard. I tried to back away, but he just came in closer. I honestly, truly didn't want to kiss him. He came up behind me and kissed me. I didn't kiss back or anything, but you saw us, and then you said I betrayed you trust..." She started to cry. "And...and it broke my heart that I did that to you. I hate myself for falling into his trap. I'm sorry, Austin. You shouldn't forgive me. I should just leave now." She started to get up. I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"When...when you became my girlfriend," I started, "I was the happiest person alive. I let Elliot shower first, I was fine with Dez spilling milk all over my favorite shirt, and I told my mom that we could do whatever she wanted. Dez told me once that when you're in love, you'll know it because, and I quote, 'The whole world is brighter. Pizza tastes better. Goats are cuter. You don't wanna blink, because that's one less millisecond you get to spend looking at them.' That's how I felt from when you accepted to be my girlfriend to when I saw you kissing Jasper. When you were kissing Jasper, all my insides were ripped out of me. I didn't know what to do anymore. My...my life is you, Ally. Without you in my life, I don't know what to do. I...I love you, Ally."

Ally POV

I honestly didn't know what to say. I just kissed him. Like never before. We even started making out. We took a break. "I love you too, Austin." I said, never being more confident in my words before. He smiled, then hovered over me, now lying on his bed, and kissed me again.

"I can't tell you how much I missed you." Austin said. "I couldn't go anywhere without thinking of you. That's why I stayed in the cabin. Luckily, my mom brought loads of snacks, so I lived off of those."

"I spent all my time at either the craft building or the pool. Singing and painting were really good. I lost myself in both arts. Forgetting all my problems." I said.

"What's your favorite song right now?" He asked me, lying down next to me.

"Hope Can Change Everything, because it's so true. I just kissed proof a second ago." I said.

"I hoped we could get back together, too. Alls?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Happy Sabbath." He said.

"Happy Sabbath, Austin." I said, falling asleep.

**I decided to end it there. There will be a little trouble with Austin and Ally sleeping together. I've decided to make this story T just in case. Oh. I also don't own Austin and Ally, Leoni Meadows, or Hope Can Change Everything. I suggest you listen to that song, though. Yes, it is Christian, but it's a really good song. It's by the K-LOVE Fan Award Artists. R&R! I need feedback!**


	12. Sleeping & Sabbath

**I have no words.**

**panda was my only review. :( She's annoying. Do what ya wanna do, panda.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally :( or Leoni Meadows :( or Super Summer Sabbath School :(**

**I feel really sad to day for some reason. :(**

Austin POV

I stirred in my sleep. Someone turned on the light and was talking to me. I just buried my head into my pillow. I heard them come closer. Then words started registering into my brain.

"Austin!"

"I thought you and Ally were mad at each other?"

"CALLED IT!"

That last one was Elliot. Ally started waking up too.

"Whaa-" she yawns. "What happened?"

"My family just caught us sleeping in the same bed." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes got wide.

"What time is it? Is campfire over? I gotta go back." Ally started to get up, but my mom blocked the door.

"No one is leaving until we get an explanation of what happened here." She said, crossing her arms.

"Mrs. Moon, I came back to apologize to Austin. I told him the entire story, and he accepted my apology." Ally explained. My mom looked at me, I nodded, then she looked back at Ally and motioned for her to continue.

"We fell asleep on his bed after he accepted, and then you came in. Nothing else happened, I promise." She assured her.

"Nothing else? Man! What's wrong with you?" Elliot said. If looks could kill, Elliot would be dead to me, my mom, and Ally.

"Okay, Ally. Thank you. You can go now. But I'm assuming you're gonna tell your parents about this, if not...tomorrow at breakfast I will." My mom threatened.

"Yes, ma'am. I will." With that, Ally left.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ally POV

"Where did you go? We couldn't find you after campfire." My dad said right as I was coming in the door. I have no idea how he knew when I was coming.

"I went to apologize to Austin and explain to him what happened." I explained. They knew the story, so I didn't have to get into it.

"Why did it take so long? Didn't you leave in the beginning of campfire?" My mom asked.

"Well, yeah. It took longer because I fell asleep with Austin on his bed." I could already see the steam coming out of my dad's ear. "But nothing happened!" I said really fast. "That's all. All we did was sleep. Austin's family came back and woke us up. We told them that too." His seemed more calm, but still slightly angered.

"You're sure that's all that happened?" My dad asked, trying to stay calm.

"Positive." I said, not missing a beat.

"Okay. I'm gonna go to sleep." He changed into his pajamas and crashed.

I fell asleep that night finally happy. Happy that Austin is okay. Happy that my dad is okay. But most of all, happy that I was okay with myself.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next morning, I slept in big time. All was good, though. Because everything started late due to Sabbath. I woke up at 9. Breakfast was great. I didn't really see Austin, though. He came in as I was leaving. He must have been really tired, too. I actually went to breakfast in my pj's, being too lazy to change.

"Hey, Austin. Sleep well?" I asked him.

"After Elliot stopped asking me questions and went to bed, yeah." He said, smiling. "Why are you still in your pajamas?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"I didn't want to get my church clothes dirty, and I didn't want to change into clothes, eat, change into my dress, go to church, then change back into those clothes. It makes so much more sense to go to breakfast in my pajamas." I said in one breath.

"Well, I'll see you at church, then?" He asked. I nodded. We went our separate ways.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

I changed into my dress and waited for my family to be ready. We finally left the cabin. After walking for less than a minute, bikes rolled by. Familiar blonde hair poked out under a helmet.

"Walk faster." I heard Austin say.

I scoffed. "Ride slower." I answered, and he just kept going. I shook my head in amusement.

We kept walking to church, which wasn't that far. When we finally reached the outdoor church, I saw Austin, Dez, Elliot, Cassidy, and an empty seat for me.

"I'm gonna sit over there." I told my family. They agreed and I walked over there.

"Hey guys. Is this seat taken?" I asked, sitting down.

"Actually it is. We're waiting for this beautiful brunette. Have you seen her?" Austin said. I shoved him a little.

"Hey. No violence." He said.

"Awww." Elliot said.

"Can't we have a little violence?" Cassidy said.

"Nope. No violence." Austin said, trying to contain his laughter.

We sat together, singing along to the songs, and listening to the speaker. Whenever the speaker said something emotional, I reacted in some way. Something shocking or scary, I gasped. Something funny, I smiled, giggling a little. Something sad, I rubbed my eyes. Every time I did something, Austin chuckled at my emotional state.

I finally said something about it on the way to Sabbath School, which was in an air conditioned room instead of outside. "Why are you laughing at my emotions? Are you cold-hearted or something?"

"I just think it's cute that a story can make you feel the way you do. I had some emotions, just didn't express them, because they weren't that strong. Don't worry. I think it's adorable that you do that." He said, booping my nose.

I smiled, and he took my hand. We walked like this until we reached the auditorium. The Sabbath School was awesome. They did Science experiments that involved fire and explosions. It was called Super Summer Sabbath School, or S4.

We actually sat with our families during lunch. That's like, the first time that happened.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Austin and I actually didn't spend the afternoon together. Not because of anything bad, but we just agreed we needed to spend time with our families.

Austin POV

After lunch my family decided to go mountain biking and hiking and swimming in a cold river. Yippee. Note the sarcasm.

We biked down the road, then on a path through the woods. After a while, we got off and walked, because it was waay too rocky. And my family loves mountain biking, so when I say waaay, I mean waaaaaaaaay.

We trudged up the mountain to the creek. We stayed for about 2 hours, then decided to head back to eat.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, Ally." I greeted her, then pulled her close and kissed her head. She smiled. "How was your afternoon?" I asked.

"Great! We went on the train ride, to the old house, and..." She trailed off, looking a little sad.

I noticed immediately. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that-" her voice caught in her throat. "We-we used to also go to the nature center on Sabbath." A tear escaped her eye. I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay. We can go to our own little world right now. Do you wanna?" I asked her. We were both done with dinner. Another tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it off. She nodded.

I took her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. We walked hand in hand toward the tunnel. Soon enough her head rested on my shoulder. I loved it when we walked like this.

We finally reached the open space, and we sat down on the log. She looked up at the sky, almost waiting for the stars to appear. They wouldn't for a while. The sun was still up, sorta.

"I love the sky here. It's always alive. Like, I don't like a cloudless sky. Clouds make the sky interesting. And the stars... They are always so majestic when there isn't city lights drowning them out." She said. I looked up, and all I saw were meaningless faint clouds in a dim blue sky.

"I...I don't get it." I said. "Those clouds look ugly. They're so faint. They don't even have shapes, not even with my imagination."

She looked at me, then back up. "Those 'ugly clouds' are made of ice crystals. They aren't the thickest clouds, but they're still awesome. Yeah, they don't really make shapes, but they're still amazing." She paused for a moment, then went on. "And the dim blue sky is just as fantastic.

It's dim because the sun is going down. Soon enough, it'll be black, but here, when there's the slightest bit of light, the stars still don't come out. It's not until about 10 or 10:30 when you can see all the stars. But when you do see all the stars, your breath is taken away."

She stopped and looked at me. I was smiling. "What?" She asked me.

"Did you know you're cute when you talk about anything?" I asked. She blushed. "How do you have an entire speech about the sky? I can barely say a sentence."

"I just look at everything, Austin. I see the entire thing, but all the small parts at the same time." She told me. She started sounding very philosophical. I kinda liked it.

We sat there, thinking. I kept looking around, but my eyes were repeatedly landing on Ally. I can't believe I have her in my life. I smile at that thought. Just as my smile came, Ally's fell.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just that the week is almost up. How am I gonna cope with 51 weeks without you?" She said, her voice cracking at the end of the sentence.

"Ally, look at me." I took her hands and she stared into my eyes, having her full attention. "Nothing will be wrong. I'll go back to my house, and you'll go back to yours. We'll live our lives normal again." She was getting sadder, I knew it by her body starting to become more limp. "But," I said, and she stopped. "with the technology these days, we can see each other or talk to each other every day. I could text you, you could text me. Video chat for when we want to see each other. Calling when all we need is to hear each other's voice. And then, when we get to see each other in person again next year, how happy we will be." I said.

She smiled, and then spoke up. "Did _you _know _you _look cute when _you_ talk?" was what came out of her mouth. I chuckled and looked down, redness creeping to my cheeks.

"It's getting late. We should go to campfire." She suggested.

"Yeah. We should." I said, standing. I took her hand again and we traveled to campfire. The whole way there I had a smile on my face, thinking about how much I love this petite brunette holding my hand.

**Done! Okay. I think there's one, maybe two chapters left in this story. Tell me if you want a sequel. If there are no reviews, no sequel, because I am literally out of ideas for this story, like for this chapter I was running on empty. That's exactly how I felt. But, it's here. **

**Anyways, I had a great time at camp! The guy became a really great friend, but just that. He sat next to me once and kept making me laugh. (panda, I'll tell you about that later...) That's about the best thing that happened between us. Sorry to bore you with my life!**


	13. I Love You & See Ya Later

**Hey! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter! I'm kinda glad, though. I feel like this story is so boring, so I'm doing a big favor to you by ending it.**

**Let's answer the review I received!**

**LRS.9401 – Thanks, that means a lot!**

**Okay, on to the story.**

Ally POV

There's always a moment of sadness when you leave Leoni Meadows. The only good thing that you are thinking about is coming back next year. Okay, and maybe also going home and seeing all your friends. Every year my mom asks if she should pre-register for the year to follow, and I always answer with a YES!

This year, though, I'm leaving something bigger, that means a lot more to me. I'm leaving my boyfriend. I know. That sounds so cheesy, but it's totally true. I don't even know if I can face him, but I have to. I still need his phone number.

After breakfast, Austin came up to me.

"Hey!" He greeted me, pulling me in for a hug. I wasn't really that enthused, and he sensed something was up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied, my eyes stinging with potential tears.

He shook his head. "Something's up. What is it?" A tear escaped my eye. "Don't tell me you're still sad that we're leaving today." I shook my head, but that didn't stop him from hugging me again. "I told you not to worry about that. Oh! I almost forgot to give you my number." He said.

"I didn't bring my phone." I confessed, my eyes still a little wet.

"Me neither. It's okay. I'll just come over to your cabin when I'm about to leave." He said, and another tear rolled down my cheek. He put his hands to my face, and wiped away my tears.

"Did you know you're still beautiful when you cry?" He said, I scoffed.

"Yeah right. I must look like a mess." I said, he just chuckled and walked away.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Austin POV

"Are you almost ready, Austin? Your bag is the last to go in!" My mom shouted at me.

"Can you wait a minute? I promised Ally I'd say goodbye!" She nodded, and got into the car. I ran towards Ally's cabin, but was stopped by Elliot.

"Going to see your girlfriend?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, actually." I said, ignoring him and pushing him aside.

"Hey! Ally!" I called, she turned around, her brunette hair swirling around her. Her family was still packing, not quite finished.

"Hey. Can you help me put this in here?" She asked, struggling with a full case of water bottles.

"Of course." I said, placing it into the trunk.

"Here. Put your number into my phone. I'll put mine into yours." I said, handing her my phone. She handed me hers, but there was a password.

"Ummmm, Ally?" I said, showing her the screen. She typed something in, that I recognized.

"Your password is my name?" I asked her. She blushed bright red.

"No!...Maybe." She mumbled the last part. I chuckled.

"It's okay. Look." I locked my phone, then gave it to her. She typed in her name, and it opened. She smiled wide.

"Let's just put our numbers in, okay?" I said, not wanting to get into the topic of how long the password was set like that. 2 years, 3 months, and 17 days, to be exact.

I typed my number in, filled in my birthday, e-mail, and address, and then took a selfie and set it as my profile picture. Ally saw what I was doing and did the same. We exchanged phones after that.

"Well. I guess this is goodbye." I said, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Is _the Austin Moon _crying?" She asked me, almost starting to cry herself.

"Not even." I said, hugging her. "Bye, Ally."

"No. Not goodbye." She said. I was confused, but still hugging her.

"Huh?"

"Not goodbye. See ya later." She said, tightening her grasp. This is when the waterworks started.

"I-I love you, Als."

"I love you too, Austin."

We stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let each other go. It was when my mom called me that I actually let go of Ally.

"Well, that's my cue." I said, leaving.

"Wait." She said, I turned around and she pulled me in for a kiss. It was short and sweet. The best kiss that we had shared.

"See ya later, Als."

"See ya later." She said, watching me go. When I was almost out of her sight, I turned around and waved, she was still there, and waved back. I kept going, and I reached the car.

On the way home, when I finally got cell service, I texted Ally.

Ally POV

I kept packing after Austin left. Why was I being so emotional? I asked myself. I mean, I had done this last year. Why was it so hard this year? Because you left someone special, rang in my head.

On the way home, I kept looking at Austin's contact info. He lived in Sacramento, while I lived in San Jose. I looked it up. We were 2 hours and 10 minutes apart. We were even in two different conferences for our churches. I was Central California Conference, and he was Northern. I swear, it's like the conferences don't talk or something, that's how split up it is.

But, when I got cell service, I instantly received a text. I assumed it was a text from my best friend, but nope. It was my first text from Austin.

_Missing you already! Can't wait for our first phone call, or our first video chat! XOXO!_

_~A_

I could not control my face the entire ride home. There was a smile on it the entire trip.

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! It's over! I can't believe it! Seriously! Why couldn't I have written my life! It would have turned out much better! So, if you want a sequel, or even an epilogue, tell me, or else, I'm done with this story, but it did end on a great note, am I right?**


End file.
